I Love You'
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: Basically, this is a fanfic I wrote last year about the boyband One Direction. Mainly about Liam. It's dramatic, romantic and etc :
1. Chapter 1

I could feel his heart against mine, beating rapidly. It was humming it's own melody, so perfect and in tune. My breathing was becoming unsteady but I didn't want to break the kiss. As hesitant to stopping as I was, I had to breathe. "Sorry, did I take it too far again?" Liam asked me, looking apologetic, stroking my cheek. His eyes were so beautiful in the moonlight. In all honesty, he was just stunning alone. Smiling, I replied "No, it wasn't you, I just really needed to get my breathe back. If I'd stayed kissing you for much longer, the chances were I would've keeled over." Both of us laughed, everything about him was shining out brilliantly right now. It did all the time. The balcony is where we always sit on a night. Everything about the night sky enchants me, he knows about my love for the stars and the moon. The only star I yearned for was him, that was constant. His light brown hair, so soft and delicate to the touch. We stared into each others eyes, mine are as blue as the night sky, his as brown as chocolate. He held me with firm hands, keeping me protected, I'd never felt safer. Touching his cheek, I bent down, closing my eyes and kissed him sweetly. I felt him smiling on the inside as well as the outside. I was never the only one enjoying the kisses. "You know you're beautiful right?" He spoke so gently, it made my heart flutter. His smile was enough to make any girl faint. However, seeing it as many times as I have, it was no longer an issue. Seeing him happy, kept me happy. "Oh, mr. Flatterer of the century, that's you're opinion. On the other hand, being with you, makes me feel beautiful. Well since you're constantly reminding me. Don't stop though, nice to have my daily flattering session. You're rather handsome yourself." As I chuckled, he pushed a strand of my hair back, surprising me by the preciseness of his touch to my skin. "Oh crap." I spoke out loud, I never wanted to ruin the moment but it was 10pm. "What is it babe? Time for me to go?" I shook my head, I didn't want him to leave. Parents orders are hard not to obey, they'd probably try to eat me if I asked if he could stay the night. It's not like we'd do anything but talk and he'd sing me to sleep. He had rehearsals for the show in the morning anyway, luckily I get to watch. I'm only found as a slight distraction, even though I know I'm his worst distraction. I do try hard to keep out of sight when he's practicing but it's the most difficult thing, I just need to watch him enjoy himself and sing perfectly in tune. Never fails to put a beaming smile on my face. He carried me down the stairs, I didn't ask him too but I would never refuse to feel the warmth of his skin radiating on mine. On the way down, my arms were draped around his neck and I planted kisses on his cheek every so often. Making him put a cheeky smile on his face, meaning he was enjoying it. Hopefully just as much as I was. At the bottom of the stairs, he slid me to the floor, slowly, making sure my feet were firmly on the ground before he clung to my hand. Opening the door he went "Ladie's first." Gesturing me out the door onto the porch area. Coming out behind me, he shut the door carefully, making sure it didn't bang. Pulling me into him, he stroked his fingers through my hair and held my lower back while kissing me deeply. When he let go, he kissed my forehead before saying his final words of the night, "See you tomorrow beautiful." While he was walking away, he spun round, blew a kiss, I waved and blew one back. Sprinting up to my bedroom, I went straight for my mobile. Scanning through the number's, I found Liam's and text him, 'Goodnight Mr. Romantic, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you so so much. Lucy xxx.' I smiled after sending the message, knowing he would be too. Putting my mobile on my bedside cabinet, I snuggled under my blankets, replaying the night in my head, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun rays were pelting through my window. Today was going to be good. Stumbling out of bed, I went straight to my wardrobe, pulled out a pair of black skinny's, a bright red tank top and my black cardigan. Dragging my underwear and clothes on, I ran down to the kitchen. "Morning Sweetie. What's got you up so early?" Mum has her usual bubbly expression on and was standing over the cooker. "Mum, it should be obvious why I'm up so early on a Saturday. I always am and you know why." She raised her eyebrows at me and giggled to herself, I knew what she was thinking. "So, Liam and the studio I'm guessing? You know we never really spend any time together anymore..." I interrupted her speech by saying "Yeah you're right, here's the thing, you have a thing called work to go to and I have a thing called a boyfriend to visit. Look, why don't we go out when I get back?" Smiling at her, she looked at me and looked happy that I'd finally offered her the chance to go out with me, "Ok hunny, we'll go shopping and I'll get you those converse's you've been wanting for a while now." She must of seen my face instantly light up at the thought of finally getting them, "Thank you so much, ok well I just need to get a few things, then I'm off. So I shall see you later, bye mum." I kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs, brushed my hair, grabbed my handbag and mobile. After that, I went straight back down, swiped the house keys off the table and went straight out the door. I dialled Liam's number hoping he wasn't already rehearsing, "Goodmorning lovely, you on your way?" He sounded like he'd just woke up, no doubting that he most likely had. "Yeah I am, have you just woken up or did I wake you up?" I bit my lip, hoping that it wasn't me that had woken him up. "No, no. I'm dressed and ready, just a bit tired that's all. I've got to go now, see you in a bit, love you." He blew a kiss through the phone, so I blew one back, then cut off. I was roughly ten minutes away when I saw Louis across the street, probably going to buy some chocolate, he usually did. I caught up with him, shocking him "Hey Louis, you ok?" He turned round, looking like he was about to faint. "Damn, hey Lucy, you know you nearly gave me a heartattack, apart from that I'm great." He flashed a smile and then went "Off to see lover boy again?" I laughed, blushing a bit. He'd gotten used to me visiting them on every chance I'd gotten. "You off to get more chocolate?" He shook his head, chuckling quietly. I smiled at him and started walking away, to my surprise he lightly touched my arm, I turned round, "So I'll see you later then?" He questioned me, looking somewhat downhearted. "Yeah, sure." I took my arm out of his grasp and walked on. 'What did he want to really say?' I wondered to myself. It puzzled me why he looked so unhappy, he was living his dream. If I was him, I'd be on a constant high note. Pushing the studio doors open, Liam was waiting for me, like he always did. He looked ridiculously gorgeous in his grey skinny's and his tight t-shirt. He was turned the other way, so I jumped on him from behind, nearly knocking him over. "Woops. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just me. Well don't you just look gorgeous today, Mr. Hot pants." He swivelled round, laughing and hugged me tightly. Those strong arms encasing me, pure protection. "Hello, my beautiful girl. Nice to see you looking happy as always. Come on through." He held my hand in his, guiding me to the studio. This is the way we usually do things, hand in hand. Every so often he'd turn round to look at me, smiling in the process. I could feel my heart melt as he did. We'd finally made it to the studio, this place always looks gigantic, takes a while to get from place to place. Liam always made me sit with him and the boys until it was their turn. It's amazing to watch the contestants sing, every one of them has their own unique voice. Wagner, well that's another story. I greeted all the boys with a smile and 'hey'. Louis was back now, he sat on the left hand side of me, whilst Liam sat on the right. The boys had left him a space next to them, something was going on. I just knew it. Five minutes later, they were up performing on the stage for practice, Liam would continuously point in my direction and wink. I could do nothing but grin, blush and laugh. The harmony's were perfect, Liam's and Harry's solo's sounded wonderful. At the end, all the contestants and I cheered for them, we always did. When Liam and the boys came back, I granted them all with a 'that was amazing' and gave Liam a peck on the cheek. After about an hour all the contestants had finished singing and we were on our way back to the changing rooms. Cheryl was walking along the opposite side of the corridor, as she passed us all she simply said 'Hello' , smiled then kept going. Once we'd gotten to the changing rooms, Liam kissed me passionately, Harry jokingly said "Get a room." We both laughed at him. Liam went back to him "Oy, you shush up." They are such close friends, they all are more like brother's. As we entwined our fingers for the final time, we kissed. Then I had to leave, since I was going shopping with my mum. "Bye Liam, I love you." I spoke lovingly and he whispered in my ear "Bye Lucy, I love you more than you can ever imagine." Then moved his lips down to kiss my cheek. I wandered off down the corridor, turned around, blew a kiss, then wandered on.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 8:30am, it was snowing and I was freezing. I got up, and went straight for my dressing gown on the back of my bedroom door. I checked my mobile, to find three texts. Two of which were off Liam and one which was from an unknown number. Both Liam's texts were him how much he loved me and wanted to see but couldn't. The third from the unknown number, creeped me out, it read 'I love you.' That was it. I thought instantly about ringing Liam but changed my mind, knowing he would most likely get really angry and start going wild. Couldn't have him upset on results night. So I text back what any person would have, 'who's this?' Pacing around my room, I finally decided to take a shower then get ready, try to forget about it for a while. Lathering my hair in shampoo, I heard my mobile's ringtone singing away from my room. Sighing heavily, I stayed in the shower until I was finished. As soon as I was done, I went straight to my mobile. The unknown person had text me back, it was starting to get weird. The text read 'I know you.' Not sure what to make of the text, I decided I'd get ready, then ring my best friend Gabby and invite her over. I yanked my clothes on, then rang her, I waited for about a minute then she picked up, "Hey Lucy! What's up?" She's always chirpy. Another thing, she's always there to help me when I need her, "Can you come round mine? We really need to talk!" I thought I'd sounded agitated, I wasn't meant to. "Sure, I'll be round in five. Got me curious now! Bye!" Then she hung up. I felt unsafe, almost uneasy, in my own house. It's an odd feeling, never felt like this before. A few minutes later, the bell 'ding donged' and I casually got up and jogged down the stairs, then open the door. "Gabby! It's been like what a week? Also, I have something I really need to show you." I knew she'd immediatly sense the tention in my voice. She followed me up to my room, I sat on my bed and Gabby slouched onto a wooden stool that was infront of my vanity desk. "So, what's going on?" She looked at me, with curious eyes. I opened the text and handed her my phone. Once she'd finished, her mouth was wide open and her eyes could've easily popped out of their sockets, "Does Liam know about this? I'm taking it you don't know who this freak is?" She reached over passing me the mobile back, she spoke quite sourly. "I haven't told Liam, if I do, it might piss him off. It's results night can't have him angry and upset. I don't know who it is, I only read it this morning. Seriously, it's creeped me out." I could tell she was flicking through names in her mind, trying to analyze the text. Not that there was much to analyze. Suddenly, she stood up and started pacing back and forth, she was holding her chin. Well rubbing it. "Oh my god!" Her random outburst shocked me, wasn't expecting her to come up with something so quickly. "What is it?" Then Gabby started jumping around the room, it was kind of over the top, considering it was only an idea of who it could be. "What if it's Zayn or Niall? I mean you go on about how they never really talk to you when you're around. Now to me, that's called suspicious behaviour." She was acting as if this was a good thing but I highly doubted it was either of them. If they hardly spoke to me, then there's no way they'd start texting me randomly saying 'I love you', fair enough they know me, but no. "Come on Gabby. Suspicious behaviour? No, it's just cause they don't talk to me and anyway, they both have girlfriends." The look on her face told me she wasn't going to give this one up easily and I knew it. If I'm honest, I knew she liked all the boys, but she always thought Niall and Zayn were too quiet. "What if they're being unfaithful? I mean guys can be and you know that." Rolling my eyes, I put my head in my hands. This was becoming crazy. "Come on, Gabby, they aren't the type to be unfaithful. I do know them you know. They just aren't like that." I crossed my legs, I was speaking quite harshly towards her, sometimes she didn't quite get things. She stood still, hands on hips, "Well come on then Miss. Smarty Pants, who do you think it is?" Truthfully, I didn't have a clue. I didn't know how to reply to that one either, I could make silly accusations but I'd rather not. "Again, I take it you have no idea. Look, I'm sorry Luce, but I really need to go. Talk to you later." We gave each other a brief, friendly hug, then she left. I was left to think about other possibilities. One name kept coming to mind, Louis. Which was stupid cause I had his number. I had all their numbers. I tried ringing the number but it kept going to voice mail, I wasn't planning on leaving one.

* * *

The next day, I woke again to the sight of snow. Picking my phone off my bedside table, I checked my texts, finding there was only one off Liam. Again, explaining his love for me and also saying he couldn't wait to see me. A wide grin started stretching across my face. I pushed my blankets to one side of the bed and sprung up as quickly as possible. A few minutes later, I had my outfit for the day all ready. My phone vibrated on my bed, I quickly picked it up, it was from Liam. He wanted to meet me at the ice rink in town in twenty minutes. I knew I'd make it on time, I was nearly ready anyway. I text back 'Ok handsome, see you there, I love ' My smile grew larger, hurting my cheeks. It was impossible not to smile, I had the best boyfriend ever. I put on my favourite jumper, patterned jeans, dark brown boots and my river island coat. Also, some gloves, a scarf and a hat. It was freezing when I stepped outside. I could see my breathe in the air. The pavements were so icy, I nearly slipped over three times. When I arrived at the ice rink, I couldn't see Liam anywhere. It made me nervous, thinking he might drop this one at the last minute. Suddenly, strong arms secured themselves around my waist and soft lips kissed my neck. My heart was racing, I nearly jumped out of my skin! As I turned around, I was greeted with a joyful kiss on the lips. "Hello Gorgeous. Did I scare you?" He looked concerned, I think he knew he'd scared me half to death. "Well, you gave me the shock of my life. However, I've shocked you that many times, call it pleasant pay back." He laughed at me, he had the most stunning smile. Interlocking his right hand with mine, he led me into the hut beside the ice rink. The other boys, to my surprise, were already there. Taylor and Maisy (Niall's and Zayn's girlfriend's) were there as well, it had been a while since I'd last saw them. When they saw me, they both came running towards me and nearly knocked me over, it was great to see them again. "Hey Lucy! Oh my god, how have you been?" Taylor asked, seeming excited at me being there. "Taylor, Maisy! I've been amazing thanks, how about you's?" They both said they'd been fine and we got into a little conversation then it was time to go on the ice rink. I'd had a lot of experience ice skating, it was my favourite sport. Liam knew it was, unfortunately, he couldn't ice skate. I was teaching him for a while, he soon got the hang of it. Love you more by JLS came on, blasting from the speakers. Instantly, I was inspired to do a routine I'd learnt a while ago. Spinning and doing some fancy moves I'd learnt, Liam stopped ice skating and was standing to the side watching my every move. Maybe, I was showing off a bit but I couldn't help it, I was doing it especially for Liam. Once I'd finished, I was applauded by them all. To my surprise, Liam came skating quickly towards me, slowed down when approaching me and lifted me up. "You told me you couldn't ice skate. You liar." Winking at me, he spun me around. After a minute, he'd put me down, "I never said I couldn't, I simply said I hadn't done it in a while. Also, that was very impressive but you know what?" Shrugging my shoulders he continued, "You don't need to try and impress me anymore because I love you just the way you are." He spoke so softly, talking quite quietly. I felt eyes watching me from somewhere. I scanned the ice rink, finding Louis staring at me. He looked as if he'd just been rejected and I could see jealousy burning in his eyes. By the time I'd stopped looking Louis's way, Liam was asking if I was ok, I just replied "Yeah, I'm fine." Really Louis's constant weirdness towards me lately, was nagging me at the back of my mind. We all got off the ice rink and got our shoes back on. Once outside of the hut, Liam stopped walking, making me stop, since we were holding hands. "What's wrong?" By looking at his face, I could tell nothing was really wrong because the smile he was showing me, meant he had a surprise for me. "Close your eyes." It worried me a bit that he'd asked me to close my eyes, but I knew it wouldn't be anything bad. I could feel him turning me away from him. I felt a cold chain touching my neck, his fingers brushing my neck. He spun me back round and told me to open my eyes. Looking straight down at my neck, I lifted the chain carefully with the tip of my thumb and first finger. It was a heart locket, with swarovski crystal's decorating the outside of the heart. My jaw dropped open, it was truly beautiful. Tears started filling the corners of my eye's. "Liam, it's beautiful. I... Thank you, I love it." Embracing him tightly, a few seconds later he let me go, "Here look at this." Opening the locket, he revealed two tiny pictures he had inserted of us. Both off the time we went in a photobooth and took random pictures. One was of him kissing me, the other was just of him. I was left utterly speechless, I clasped a hand to mouth and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "What are you crying for? You crazy woman, come here." He pulled me into his chest stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head lightly. I spotted Louis looking at us, the second time I'd caught him. If looks could kill, the one he was giving me, would have had me dead. Not understanding what I'd done, I let go of Liam and went over to him. He tried to go quicker but I caught up with him, clinging on his arm. "Louis, what's going on? You've been acting weird with me for the last week. Have I done something?" It was corcerning me, in all honesty, I hadn't done anything to him. Not that I knew of anyway. He turned round, he looked saddened by something, even pained by it. "Not like you'd care, just leave me alone would you Lucy?" His harsh tone was odd, he'd never used it towards me before. Shaking me off him he continued onwards.

* * *

That night, when I'd gotten home from the ice rink, I greeted my mum and dad, then fled upstairs. All sorts of things were rushing through my mind. The one thing I couldn't understand is why Louis had been that way with me. It wasn't like him, completely out of character. Kicking off my converses, I headed straight towards my bed. Pushing my hair back from my face, I tried to think of what Louis meant by, 'Not like you'd care'. How could he even say that, of course I'd care, we were close. Just then, I heard what sounded like raindrops tappping off my window. I turned my head sideways, to find it was really rocks being thrown off my window. Confused by what was happening, I picked a pen off my vanity and went straight to the balcony. Without looking beforehand to see who it was, I threw the pen off the person below. When I got the chance to look down, I found it was Louis standing there.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" He gave me a look as if to say, we need to talk. So I rushed towards my door, put my Disney hoody and boots on, then went straight to the front door. Closing it carefully, making positively sure not to make a sound, didn't want my parents to hear. Approaching Louis, he was already facing me. Again he looked deeply saddened, just like he had the other day before I went to see Liam.

"So, why are you here?" I sounded angry, I wasn't but it came across in that tone of voice.

"I came too say sorry about earlier, I acted childish and it was stupid of me. Can we talk somewhere else?" Privacy was what we needed, I felt there was something he was hiding from me. I was going to find out what it was. Leading the way to the backgarden, I pushed open the gate and let him go through it first. I closed it behind me as I went slid through myself.

"Take a seat." I offered as he was just stood there watching everything I was doing. He slumped down on the seat directly opposite from the one I'd just plonked my bum on.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" We made eye contact for the first time that night. A smile twinged for a second at the corner of his mouth then disappeared.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but everytime I see you, something inside of my body, just lights up. For a few seconds at a time, I can feel my heart get rapidly faster. I think... I think I'm in love with you." He smiled at me, my eyes nearly came out of their sockets. I started shaking like a leaf. I couldn't sit down any longer. That's when everything clicked into place, it really had been Louis who had sent me them texts.

"What? You know I'm with Liam. I know what you've done Louis, you were the one that sent me those texts." I was furious. I felt myself burning with anger. How could he do that to me? He had lied to me. Sending me texts from an 'unknown number', trying to make it seem like it was somebody else. "Lucy, please, I had to tell you. I couldn't hold back from you any longer, I could tell you were getting suspicious of me. I sent you them texts off an unknown number because I knew what you'd react like. I'm sorry." With that he stood up and came walking up to me, I stepped backwards. Away from him. He kept coming closer and I went further and further back. Until I felt my back up against the wall. He positioned his hands on the wall, stopping me from escaping. He forced himself onto me, pushing his lips against mine. Within an instant, I lifted my elbow up, stepping forwards. He stood there, arm wrapped around his stomach from where I'd hit him. I'd hit him with a lot of force. That's when I heard the latch on the back gate open and Liam came through. He caught my eyes and he saw the tears streaming down my cheeks. Then he looked towards Louis, who was now crippled with pain.

"What...the...hell?" Liam exclaimed. First, he looked towards me, then Louis, then at me again. I didn't know how to answer, for a start I didn't want him to hurt Louis more than I already had. I slid down the wall and put my head in between my knee's. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?" All I felt was his hand stroking my hair and then his arms wrap around me. I could already tell what the look on Louis's face would be like, a mix between jealousy, pain and anger. I got back to my feet and went towards Louis. "Go now, please. I'm sorry." I knew as soon as Louis had went Liam would want to know the whole story. I just didn't want to repeat it. "No, I'm sorry. This...just wasn't worth it." He was still gasping for breathe, he spoke loud enough for em too hear him. Then he straightened himself up and went for the back door. Only once did he look back and his eyes were bloodshot. Turning, Liam pulled me into him, stroking my hair, then kissing my head. "Come on, lets go inside. You can tell me what happened later." Opening the door, he let me inside first, then came in behind and grabbed my hand.

Once we were upstairs, I went straight to my bed and lay down. My head was still spinning, I wasn't crying any longer. I was just ultimately baffled. Tonight's events were, weird to say the least. Liam was sitting next to me on the bed, guitar in his hands. I'd got the guitar a long time ago, at least it got used when Liam was round. He knew which songs to play at the appropriate times. Starting to strum the guitar, I recognised the song he was playing. Haven't met you yet by Michael Buble, he knew it was one of my favourite songs. I sat up on my bed, grinning at him, my eyes instantly lighting up. "Sing along with me?" He gave a cheeky wink and gave a sweet smile.

"Me...singing? No way, I'd prefer to just sit here and enjoy your perfectly in tune singing." I winked and he rolled his eyes. I thought he'd given up on me singing along with him, but little did I know he would continue.

"I've heard you sing before, you have a voice just as beautiful as your face. Which is beautiful so, come on then." I swooned when he said that, but quickly pulled myself back together.

"You know what, I haven't had that good a night and I'd prefer it if you just sang for me. Make me feel better. Oh and on the me having a beautiful voice thing... Clearly you have an amazing imagination." Raising his eyebrows at me, he gave up the fight and decided to sing alone. The emotion and passion he had in his voice when he sang, was incredible. However, I couldn't concentrate on him singing, tonight's events were still flipping like pages in my mind. It took a few minutes for me to realise he'd stopped playing, he looked concerned.

"You going to tell me what happened earlier?" He stroked my cheek, looking me deep in the eyes. I could feel my eyes filling up again, I just kept seeing Louis standing there in heaps of pain. Honestly, I didn't know how to say what had happened, or whether to say anything at all. I couldn't hide things from him, we shared everything and I couldn't lie.

"Louis...Kissed me." His face dropped when I told him. I could see him getting angry. What made me tell him, I don't know. It just tumbled out and I couldn't stop it. He flung the guitar on the bed and stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL? HE DID WHAT? I'm going to kill him." His furiousity was showing, he didn't care about hiding it. He was shouting in an angry tone, he'd never used it around me before. I knew he wouldn't kill him, he would never kill a person. He was just furious and I couldn't blame him for being this way. "Please, Liam. Don't do anything stupid." I was getting emotional again, I hated being such an emotional teenager. Tears started sliding down my face.

"Try and stop me." With that he stormed out my room and down my stairs. I sprinted after him, nearly doing a roly poly down the stairs.

"Liam, no. Don't hurt him!" I thought he was about to stop, but he kept going. Finally, I caught up with him, tugging on his arm, forcing him to stop. "I've got every reason to hurt him. He kissed you, he's not getting away with it." There was only one way I could think that might calm him down. Even if it was only for a few minutes. When I brung his face to look at mine, I found he was crying. I'd never seen him cry before, he was usually always happy. I knew I'd have to do it. I pushed my lips onto his, I felt his muscles untense. Fantastic! It had worked, he was relaxing, just a few more minutes and he'd be unpissed. Suddenly, he pulled away, "I'm just going to go back to the house now. Night babe." I was pretty sure I'd still heard a slight hint of furiousty. Nodding my head, I wandered back to my house. I knew he would do something to Louis. So I snuck behind my wall, when he'd turned the corner, I started walking, quickly. I could only hope he wouldn't look behind him, to find me following him back to the house.

I was lucky there was very few times he checked behind him. At those times, I thought he'd seen me. Although, I was sure he would've came back if he noticed I was following him. It was freezing outside and pitch black. Honestly, I was scared being out alone but with Liam infront of me, I could always run up to him if I saw any trouble coming my way.

We were at the house, he was quite a way ahead of me by the time I got there. Closing the door ever so gently, I quickly peered through rooms in the hope no one would see me. It was late, I think some of were still at the studio rehearsing and the others in their rooms. I'd gotten a slight case of paranoia, thinking that someone was watching me from every angle, but that was just me fretting. Once I'd heard another door slam shut upstairs, I crept my way up the stairs, checking around every so often. I'd been pretty sure that no one was around, until I felt a hand secure around my arm and drag me sideways. As I was about to scream, I felt a hand clasp my mouth shut.

To my surprise, it was Harry. Shit, I'd been caught sneaking around. He felt me struggling to get away then stopped me,

"Luce, it's just me, Harry. Chill. What are you doing here?" He was speaking slowly, precisely. He'd finally taken his hand away from my mouth and I breathed deeply.

"Damn. Why did you just do that too me? I thought I was being kidnapped or something." I saw him biting his lip in a pitiful try not to laugh. He shook his curls, I never felt the need to touch them before, but now they were so...close. No, must resist the urge.

"Well, you've been stalking Liam up the stairs. Is something going on?" He was speaking in a low, hushed tone. It was creeping me out, I knew someone had been watching me.

"I can't say but I need to go to your room, sounds pervy but this is a desperete situation."

BANG! We both shot our heads round, the bang sounded like something smashing off a wall. Then there was someone screaming,

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I knew who it was and sprinted to the room the noise came from. I stepped in on Liam throwing another punch at Louis.

"LIAM STOP!" I'd been surprised by how quickly I'd acted. Usually, I would just stand there looking gormless and do nothing about it. However, this was serious. It hit me then, it was all my fault. I'd made this happen. If I'd only of kept my mouth shut. I felt my feet move without warning and I pried Liam off Louis, making sure no more damage could be done. For the first time, I looked done towards Louis. His nose was bleeding and he was screaming in pain. "Harry, help him, don't just stand there!" I shouted at him and he went straight to the rescue.

"Liam, why? I know what he had done was...wrong to say the least. Even you should know by now that two wrongs don't make a right." Trying to not turn on the water works failed and tears just continuously flowed down my cheeks.

"You shouldn't of followed me here. And you know why I did it. Two wrongs don't make a right but this... different. He kissed you! Don't you get it? He's trying to take you away from me." He'd lost his temper and was in tears himself. This is just not the kind of atmosphere I wanted to be stuck in the middle of.

"I had to follow you! You would've killed him otherwise. All this, is my fault and I don't know what to do anymore. You's are supposed to be working together, you were both like...brother's. I've ruined that and I'm finding that more than hard to handle. I'm not going to be the one to ruin all of your chances at winning." I knew he knew what I was about to say and he whimpered, whispering from between quivering lips "no." He didn't realise it was going to hurt me, just as much as it would hurt him.

"Yes. I have to say it, I don't want to but it's more than nessacery. It's over, Liam. I can't watch your life fall apart in my hands. I'll never stop loving you, remember that. I have to go now. I'm sorry." That's when I started sprinting out the room and straight down the stairs. I was at boiling point and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I thought Liam would try and catch up, but then I realised I'd just smashed his heart into a million pieces. He'd probably still be standing there, unmovable.

* * *

LIAM'S P.O.V

She's left me. That's all I could think about. When she told me it was over, I wanted to race after her but I was paralyzed. My heart, shattered, she didn't need to leave me. This was all my fault, not hers. I'd hurt Louis because I was pissed. Now, I pay the price, I loose the one thing I love most. My girl. Gone. I threw a book off the wall and screamed. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I've lost her. I've lost everything. Louis, I'm sorry." Inside of me, something never really wanted to hurt him as much as I had. Once I'd started, I couldn't stop. I've broken his nose. "Harry ring for an ambulance, I'll ring Simon." Harry shook his head at me and I snatched my mobile off the desk and ran into the toilet. It rang for quite a while, then Simon picked up, "Liam, what's wrong?" We all had his number, for emergency purposes, this was one. "I've broken Louis's nose, it was me. God, I'm so sorry Simon. If the press hear about it. I'll take the blame, I don't care. I deserve what's coming to me." My angered tone was shaking unevenly. Simon sighed heavly on the other line, "Don't worry about it. I'm coming now, is Louis ok?" Simon sounded genuinely concerned. Well he'd have to be, it was only 4 days until the next live show. If Louis wasn't recovered, we wouldn't be able to perform. I could hear sirens outside and Louis's nose was still bleeding. Not as badly as before, but it looked as if he'd passed out. "He's not looking good. I'm going to go now." Then I hung up, heading back into the room. I went and knelt down beside Louis still sprawled on the floor. "Come on Louis, wake up. Come on, wake the hell up!" Shaking him, Harry pulled me away. "Liam just stop. Shaking him's not going to make anything any better, if anything, it'll make him worse.." Harry was stern with me, not surprised about that. If I was him and I walked in on my two best friends fighting... I think I'd be stern as well. I sat on the bed and pushed my head into my hands. Being tired, heartbroken and extremely angry, wasn't helping anything either. I could see tonight's events just spinning in my head. I no longer could concentrate on the things happening around me, I felt like I was getting knocked out. Everything was getting out of control, I tried to stabalize myself by holding onto the bed post. Then everything went blurred and I lost conciousness.

My P.O.V

I slid down the wall and hugged my knee's. I couldn't make the whole way home, if I went home now... My mum wouldn't leave me alone. Asking questions every ten seconds. It was fine that my parents got concerned but my love life is just something I didn't want to discuss. My eye's were filled with tears and my vision turned foggy. That's when I remembered, I was wearing the necklace Liam gave me. The day at the ice rink. I held it in one hand and flicked the locket open. Big mistake. I forgot about the pictures it had and I felt so much worse. I was planning on just ripping it from my neck and chucking it down the street. Couldn't even bring myself to do that. I just felt weak and completely helpless. There was nowhere I belonged anymore. Sirens were approaching me, ambulance. An image of Louis and his bloody nose flicked into my mind and I knew that's where it was going. Niall and Zayn came racing around the street corner, they'd went shopping because the others were busy. They were bound to see me, no point in trying to hide now. I dipped my head inbetween my knees, praying they wouldn't notice me and would just keep running. Thankfully, they ran straight passed me. "Niall, go see the boys, I'll be there in a minute." Oh crap, Zayn had noticed me. Definitely nowhere to hide now. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly, I could feel him bending over me. I hated showing my mascara stained face to people after crying. At this moment in time, I just didn't care anymore. I lifted my head up and I heard him gasp.

"God, Lucy, it's you! What the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing and it's snowing. What's happened?" Before Zayn had told me, I didn't even notice it was snowing, proven fact that I didn't care anymore. I'd freeze to death if it meant getting rid of this heart ache. By this time, he was balancing infront of me.

"I...I broke up wi...with Liam. This is al...all my fault." I managed to stutter out, I'd never even noticed how cold I'd gotten. Zayn's face when I'd said about breaking up with Liam, just dropped. Obviously, he couldn't believe it himself, after all... Liam and I had been loved up for months.

"Oh Luce." He gave me an apologetic look and hugged me, he was so warm.

"I think you'll turn into ice if you stay out here much longer, come back to the house. You wont have to face Liam." He stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, stumbling slightly getting up. He passed me his hoody, I would've rather he kept it. However, I was freezing, it was to hard to refuse. His hoody was still warm off when he had been wearing it.

When we'd gotten back, Louis was being brought out on a stretcher, with a nurse holding a wet cloth over his nose. My eyes started stinging as tears tried to escape, but instead got caught in the back of my throat. Then I noticed another stretcher behind, Liam was lying on it. A scream got trapped in my throat. I hadn't even realised the second ambulance going passed me, just the first. I ran to the side off the wall and was sick everywhere. I stepped away, breaking down. Zayn came to my rescue, making sure I didn't faint as well.

"Let's get you inside." He held me underneath my armpits all the way onto the couch. There was a 90% chance I would've collapsed straight away if he hadn't.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper out. He looked at me for a few seconds, then went running straight back outside. I just needed to rest, I'd feel better afterwards, I was sure of it. I kicked off my shoes, painfully slowly, stretched out and snuggled up against the couch's back. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. "Hey Lucy, you awake hun?" It was Rebecca, speaking softly. Obviously she must of known what happened, would have been hard not to of found out. "Yeah, I am. Where is everyone?" I rubbed my eyes, I was feeling dreadful like I'd just come out of a horror movie. "The boys are with Louis and Liam. The other's are rehearsing. I told them I'd wait for you to come round, then go. Will you be ok? You can borrow some of my clothes." She was smiling at me and she touched my arm. I smiled back, even if I did feel like death. Rebecca was lovely, she left after I said 'yeah I'll be fine.' I walked up the stairs, taking giant leaps to get to the top, it was the quicker option. After I'd gotten changed, I locked the door to the girl's room. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to the boys room. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, I needed to know if there was anything Liam was hiding from me. I tiptoed along the corridor, which was just stupid, considering the fact I knew nobody else was in the house. Pushing the bedroom door open, I could still see the stain of blood on the floor. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, no time for crying now. I quickly scanned through draws scanning for things that didn't seem right. That's when I found Liam's mobile, what I did next was something that I should've avoided doing. I clicked the middle button of the blackberry, it showed an image of me and him together. Happy as ever. From then on, I sobbed clutching onto his phone. I wanted to take it with me, something to remember him by, but I'd never steal. Especially not off someone I love. This hurt me more than I had expected it too, I went and looked at his texts. I didn't care at the time that I was breaching his privacy. All I needed to know is if he'd sent anything to anyone about me. I opened the first message, another mistake. I was being such a selfish idiot. He'd sent a text to his old friend Ryan, it stabbed like a knife to read what he'd sent. It was when he was storming home the night before that he'd sent it. It read, 'I love Lucy, I do but so does Louis. Ryan, I don't have a bloody clue what to do anymore. Louis kissed her tonight, so I'm going back to the house now. I'm going to kill him. Nobody touches my girl and gets away with it. Talk to you later mate, night.' The words 'my girl' stood out the most. I wondered if he'd still call me that, doubted it, I'd just broken up with him. I hated myself for doing this now. So I clicked off the texts, took one last look at his wallpaper and flung his phone back in the drawer. I was breaking down, I couldn't handle it anymore. Sprinting out the door, I slammed it behind me. It echoed through the whole house.

* * *

When I'd gotten home, my eyes were bloodshot and stinging. I was lucky no one was in. I ran up the stairs, stumbling at the top. So I just sat there and cried. There was nothing left for me anymore. I'd lost one of the only people that ever believed in me. Everybody would hate me now, I didn't blame them. I despised myself for a start. I'd left someone broken, with a shattered heart. How could I live with myself? There was times when I wished I wasn't such an emotional teenager but I couldn't help it. I dragged myself up off the floor, using the banister for support. I got into my room, took off the clothes Rebecca had let me lend and pulled on some pajama's. I decided I'd take Rebecca's clothes back to her tomorrow. Once I was changed, I went over to my bed and lay on it. The emptiness that built up inside of me, was making me feel extremely ill. Everything was foggy and I just couldn't concentrate. I felt myself drifting off when my phone buzzed. Suprisingly, it was Gabby. Hadn't heard from her in a while. 'Luce, what the hell is going on? Liam and Louis both in hospital? I'm coming round now, I couldn't care less whether you want me too or not. Be there in a few.' This is just what I didn't want. A talk about the night before's events, wasn't something I was in the mood for, at all.

* * *

About ten minutes later the door bell chimed and Gabby stepped in the door. She didn't really need an invitation anymore.

"This is basically world war three! Have you seen the newspapers recently?" She flung one at me, without giving me at least a seconds warning. The headline read 'LIAM AND LOUIS FROM ONE DIRECTION FIGHTING? WILL THE GROUP STAY TOGETHER?' My stomach churned. Newspapers made me sick, all the nonsense.

"Gabby, it's just a load of rubbish. Ignore it." I snapped at her, catching her by surprise. I'd never been stern with her but right now I didn't care what I did.

"Wait a second! No need to snap at me. Seriously, what is up with you?" The words got stuck in my throat, I wanted to just tell her everything but nothing came. Instead I broke down at her feet, crushed. Worry instantly filled her eyes, she'd never seen me do this before, ever.

"Oh my god. Luce, come on. What the hell's going on? If Liam's dumped you, I'm gunna go kill him now!" She shouted, I felt like a lifeless piece of trash. All I could manage was to shake my head. Then I stuttered the words out,

"I...left...him." All I see could was the emotions in her, come out. Her eyes nearly came out their sockets, her jaw dropped wide open. It seemed like she didn't believe me.

"Oh no. Why? Actually tell me later. We'll get you sorted out first. You look like a wreck. No offence." With that we both stomped up the stairs. In all honesty, I just felt run down and wanted a sleep. My knee's were collapsing, I felt myself give way to the floor beneath me. Then last thing I heard was Gabby screeching, "LUCY!"

I woke up in familiar surroundings. My forehead felt wet, I shifted my hand to touch it and felt a wet cloth plotted there.

"Lucy! You're finally awake! How are you feeling? My god you had me so worried!" Gabby was leaning over me, shaking me. I felt crap enough without her forcing me to open my eyes with her extremely violent shaking. "I'd be much better if you would stop shaking me. What happened to me?" I felt like a boulder had been placed on top of my body, making it that much harder to sit up.

"Well you collapsed for a start, but you know me and my nursing skills. Tried to ring your mum, no reply. So I well... um..." She stopped there, which made me suspicious of what she had done. "Well, you did what?" I noticed her biting her bottom lip, obviously she'd done something completely outragous or she wouldn't be so shifty with me. "I kind of rang Liam..." That brought me back to life, my heart was thumping. Had he been here without me knowing? I thought Gabby had been the only one here. "You rang him? You let him in my house? The hospital would've been a better place to call!" I thought I'd shouted at her, but I was still in recovery mode and it came out in a pitiful whisper. "Who else was I supposed to call? I thought you might of died! You can't exactly blame me for freaking out when my best friend just suddenly collapses in front of me! He only stayed for about an hour anyway." She settled down with me after she took one look at me. Did I really look that awful? Well I felt it. After that there was silence, I didn't feel like speaking anyway. There was one thing I was desprete to do and that was to ring Liam. I just needed to hear his voice, I'd missed it. I got up off my bed, snatched my mobile of my bedside cabinet and went straight towards the bathroom. Gabby's eyes were following me, I could see her trying to get to the bathroom before I locked the door. So I went quicker, getting there before she could stop me. I was sure he'd be at the house now. It rang for while then I heard him pick up, my heart nearly stopped. "Lucy, are you there? What's happened? Are you ok? I miss you." The concern in his voice scared me a little. Hearing his voice again, set every emotion I was trying to hide, wild. I was desprete to say something but every word that I wanted to say, got trapped at the back of my throat. When he said 'I miss you', I just wanted to reply 'I miss you too, I love you so much.' But I couldn't do that. I could hear him whimpering quietly. All he wanted was a reply. "I'm sorry." That was all I could manage to get out before my phone slid out my hand and onto the tiled floor. I could hear Gabby banging on the other side of the door. "Open the door now! I'm being serious, I'll break this door down if I have too!" She was yelling but I just wanted to be alone. Away from everything would be the best but I couldn't leave what I had. There's no way I'd let this ruin my life. I couldn't let it ever ruin me. At the time, I was going through depression. Anybody would have been.

Liam's P.O.V

I'd seen her earlier, just lying there. It killed to see her that way, my girl, looked like a ghost. At first sight, anybody would have thought she was dead. I had to leave before she woke up, she couldn't wake up to find me sitting right beside her. Seeing her again for the first time in a week, was magical. Even if I couldn't hear her voice or see those beautiful eyes. I don't even know why I still called her 'my girl' because she wasn't anymore. Even if it feels wrong to think that she is no longer mine. She had rung me, but only said 'I'm sorry'. There was nothing that she had to apologize for, this was my fault, not hers. Now I pay the price. I've lost her and each day without her, is like a day without music. Nothing to keep my heart humming. Without her, nothing makes sense anymore. She was literally everything to me. I had to move on, as difficult as it would be. Simon had arranged concerts for different schools in London. Maybe she'd go to one of them? Pay a short visit? I doubted it but it was worth hoping she might turn up. If she even wanted to ever see me again... I had to stop thinking about it all for a while, so I stood up off the chair and went for a jog around the park. I just needed to let off some steam. I'd feel way better after that, I hoped it would work.

* * *

My P.O.V

I got up off the freezing floor and looked in the mirror. Something was missing and I looked like I'd just been brought back from the dead. SHIT! The necklace... I wasn't wearing it anymore. I'd lost it. I unlocked the door and raced across to my bed, scanning the sheets, under the pillows. It was nowhere. But it couldn't of just disappeared, nothing just disappears.

"Luce, what are you looking for?" Gabby wrapped her fingers around my arm, making me stop.

"My necklace. The one that Liam gave me." The grip she had on my arm loosened and she let go completely. Holding onto her own right arm, looking towards the floor. As if she had a guilty conscience.

"Well, about that... Liam took it back." The one thing I thought he'd let me keep as a reminder. He'd taken it back? But why? I just didn't get it anymore. Was he trying to make me forget him? I could never forget him though, he was still the biggest part of my life. Even if we were no longer together, it made no difference. I heard the letterbox bang downstairs and went straight down to see what post had come. A load of post for my parents. Then I spotted the leaflet. 'One Direction singing live.' I scanned through it, 'Liam to do a solo.' What? A solo? But he was with the others. I didn't want to go but the temptation was right infront of me. I had to, even if it meant seeing him face to face. It was time to finish what had already been started.

It was Tuesday, I was going to watch the boys perform. So maybe I was nervous about going because I just didn't know what would happen. I didn't mean to feel this way, but how could I not? What if he did something and it made me need to be with him again? I decided too get ready and just push all these thoughts aside. I put on some jeggings, a fancy top, a black cardigan and ankle length black boots. Also a purple hat, scarf and gloves. It would take about half an hour to get to the venue they were performing that. So I decided to leave an hour earlier, making sure I got to the doors before most others. A few times I'd had second thoughts about going but I knew I had too. I decided I'd stop at the doors outside the performance area. So he wouldn't see me. Running down the stairs I shouted to my mum, "Bye Mum! Be back later!" Then I headed for the door. My dad was always working on Saturday's. I went straight to the bus stop, while I was waiting, I spotted Maisy across the street.

"MAISY!" I hadn't seen her since the time at the ice rink. We never really had spoken before. I suspected she was going to the performance as well.

"LUCY! COME OVER HERE!" After that, I checked the road, then quickly sped over to the other side. Where I was greeted with a hug.

"Are you going to the performance as well?" For some reason, she was now looking at me, confused. Everybody must of found out by now that Liam and I were no longer a couple.

"Yeah, I am. Want to go there with me?" We were both shivering now, it was freezing! I shook my head and got in the car.

"Thank you for this." I smiled at her and she just nodded. As we drove to the venue, I just stared out the window. Thinking endlessly about everything. It started raining and heavily. Raindrops splashing off the windows.

We'd finally got there, it felt like we'd been in the car forever. I felt weary but I wouldn't back out now. "Wanna go round the back? Be easier to get in." She was looking at me urging for an answer. I wanted to get in quicker but being too close to him would make everything harder.

"No, I think I'll just go through the main entrance. See you later though yeah?" We hugged, then went our seperate ways. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded yet. I'd be able to get to the front of the crowd. Just to be able to stand at the doors. I was shaking uncontrollably. The only thing that kept coming to mind was 'Why was I even doing this?' It might be one of the stupidest things I'd ever done. I could've walked away right that moment. Pushing past the growing crowd of screaming girls. No way would I back out now, I wouldn't be a wuss. The doors were opening and I was getting pushed from every side, making it harder to stop. Managing to grab onto the left side door, I yanked myself towards it. Hiding myself behind it while all the other over exciteable girls barged in. It was a bit like a stampede, they were all trying to get the best places to stand. Every other girls wanted to be seen by them, almost a plea for the boys to notice them. I just wanted none of them too know that I was there. I could only hope Maisy hadn't said anything about me being there.

Once all the crazy fans had gotten in, I edged my way round the door. Just standing there waiting for it to begin. After at least five minutes, the lights died down and the spotlights were hitting the stage. Their first song was chasing cars, which they sang amazingly well. There was no way I'd be cheering afterwards though, I'd be giving myself away. I always screamed the loudest in the crowd, strained my voice but it was worth it before. I decided I'd just clap and lean against the door. Their second song was Summer of '69. Again, it was amazing. The one thing I couldn't help but do, was smile. It was time for Liam's solo, the bit I'd been dreading yet secretly looking forward too. He came on with a guitar, he went and sat on the stool they'd put out for him. "This is the song the man who can't be moved by the script. I'm dedicating the song to someone I love dearly, but now I'm not sure feels the same way." There was a chorus of 'awh's' from the crowd. Then he started. 'Going back to the corner where I first saw you...' My throat tightened and I knew he was doing it for me. I stood out from behind the door. We instantly caught each other eye sight. I'd taken him by surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting me to turn up. He was singing with so emotion that I felt myself nearly fainting. Tears were escaping my eyes even though I was smiling on the inside. When he was finished, I had to go and see him. I didn't care what happened anymore. I forced my way through the huge crowd and out to the back. I was able to sneek my way past security. I saw him turned away from me, then I was pointed out by Harry.

"Lucy!" I thought it'd take a while for him to come round, instead he came running towards me. Embracing me tightly, in a way of never letting go. "I've missed you so much. I love you." He started kissing me but I pulled away. This was going to fast for me. "I'm sorry but I can't. I still love you but no. Please Liam, I've missed you like crazy but I still can't be with you. You need to get through this and then maybe we can be together again. But I need you too have the best and most wonderful future. Even if it is without me. Sorry." We were both staring into each others eyes, then he started crying. I kissed him, a goodbye kiss. I was backing away when he grabbed onto me.

"The only way I can have a happy future, is with you. Without you, I'm incomplete. Don't you get it? It wont matter what girl I'm with, you'll always be with me. In my heart, my mind. We can't lose this. Not now, not ever. Please, I'm begging you." He was begging me, it was difficult to say no at a time like this but I had to stay firm. I shook my head,

"Sorry." Then I released his grasp on my arm and ran out the building. I heard him following behind me for a while. Then the heavy approaching footsteps disappeared and all I could hear was the sound of my own feet hitting the surface.

* * *

By the time I'd gotten home, I was staggering through the door. Puffing and panting, I had the worst stitch ever imaginable. "Luce, is that you hun?" It was my mum calling from the kitchen. She must of been cooking dinner, the aroma of pizza came wafting down the hall. I made my way to the kitchen, clutching my side. "Wow, you've definitely had a really good run. You look like a tomato. Sit down and I'll get you some water." A glass of water sounded like heaven at that moment. My throat was stinging and I was coughing badly. I downed the glass of water in a second, instantly refreshed. Everything that had happened with Liam kept coming back to my mind. Inside, I just wanted to be with him again and feel the way I used to, but something was pulling me back. Telling me to stop. I felt my phone buzz in my cardigan pocket. It was ringing, I flipped open to find the caller was Harry. My first thought was that it would be Liam and that I'd reject the call. Never did I expect Harry just to randomly ring me. I answered, "Hey Harry. What's up?" My mum was giving me suspicious looks, so I made my way to my room. "We need to talk about this whole Liam thing. I know for a fact you still love him, so why not be with him? The guy was crushed earlier when you ran away from him. Were you too scared to face the truth that you need him in your life?" That was quite a strong accusation, an unfair one. I was facing the truth, it hit me in the face everytime. Harry was annoyed with me as well, obviously Liam had done something. "Harry, just calm down a bit. Come round mine and we can talk about it properly, phone conversations never end well." I was still out of breathe so I heavily sighed after saying that. "Yeah, ok. Be round in ten minutes." Then he cut me off, boy's never usually ever said goodbye on the phone. Just the way they do things. I paced backwards and forwards, trying to do things to pass by time. I had too much time those days, I liked to keep busy. All I did before Harry came was flick through happy memories, picking out the best ones. There was so many. Every so often I'd glance at the clock. Why was time going by so slowly? My phone vibrated in my pocket, bringing me back to reality.

'Outside your door now. Be quick, can't risk your mum seeing me.' I took the stairs two at a time, but went quite quickly. Nearly doing the splits a few times. I yanked the door open.

"Harry, quickly get up there. Be quiet while your at it." I whispered to him. He was at the top of the stairs before I'd even got the door closed. I planned on closing the door quietly, instead it slammed shut. "Lucy, what's going on?" My mum had heard, I could sense her coming out of the kitchen. I gave Harry a look that made him hide.

"Don't worry mum. I just went outside for a bit of fresh air. Sick of sitting in my room." I gave her a little smile, I didn't even make it too the first step and she came up too me.

"Has something happened? I mean you haven't really spoke about Liam much lately hun." She gave me the apologetic motherly look. I wanted too tell her deep down, but I couldn't.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later. I told you I wouldn't keep things from you, so I wont." Then I made my way up the stairs. Meeting Harry outside my bedroom door.

"Go in." I urged him in the door. I could see him eyeing my room, looking at the different things. "Your rooms nice." He went and sat on the stool, looking at my vanity and the pictures surrounding the mirror.

"Why did you say that too me on the phone? The thing about the truth? Has something happened?" We locked eyes then he put his head in his hands and shook his curls.

"I said that because it feels like lately all you've been doing is trying to find ways out of things. You hardly even spoke with Liam for a few minutes then you ran off. Before you go ahead telling me this is you facing the truth, don't bother. You're not. Also, Liam is crushed and it's like you don't even care." I just wanted to tell him to leave, get out right that minute, but he was right. I was the one making everything worse, not Liam. It was never him. Even though I knew for a fact he'd blame himself for everything, it would be just like him.

"Harry, what have I done?" I felt myself crying again. As much as I didn't want to cry I couldn't help it. It just came naturally. He got up and hugged me. I never really thought he was quick to act in awkward situations, but he ended up being exactly that. I broke away from him after a while. "Thank you." He just looked at me, nodding. That's when something inside of me, sparked. I stroked my fingers through his silky smooth curls, he just stood there. Then he kissed me, I was being an idiot. I pulled away within seconds,

"Shit. This is wrong. Please just go. I'm so sorry." I was shaking uncontrollably, tears just flowing out without an invitation too. He took one last look at me, then went out and slammed the door behind him. I'd never meant for it too go that far. When you get upset, things inside you lose control, but what I'd just done...Was stupid. Nothing to do with being upset. What if Liam found out? He'd never want too see me again. It's not that I'd blame him either...

The next day I woke up with a throbbing headache. I felt like I'd just had my head in an oven. After the break up, I'd never felt the same. The day before with Harry, made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while. An emotion I didn't want to be awakened without Liam's presence, but it was. I took myself out of the trance I'd gotten into and lumbered my way down the stairs. Nobody would be in now, it'd just be me. My parents were at work, they usually were. Going straight to the medicine cupboard, I searched through the whole area for some aspirin. My head was still pounding. What was up with me? I'd never felt this ill before. I came to the conclusion I was still shattered after staying up till early hours of the morning, thinking things through. I took the tablets then when straight back to bed. I must of rolled over about twenty times to try and get back to sleep. After a while, I decided I wasn't getting any closer to dropping back off. So I decided too get dressed and go out for a slow stroll. Get my mind of everything for a while. I hadn't been out the house in a few days and the boredom was killing me.

As I was walking along, I kept my head down towards the floor. Not wanting to look at the long winding path ahead. I'd never noticed how slippy the pavements now were and I lost my balance along the way. Falling flat on my back. Honestly, that's not what I needed, I felt much worse after that.

"Hey, are you ok?" The person's voice sounded familiar, I wasn't quite sure who it was though. Until he bent down and lifted me up with one arm. It was Louis, I hadn't heard his voice in a while so that's why I didn't realize it was him.

"Louis, it's you. I'll be fine, just these pavements are stupidly slippy!" I brought myself back up to my feet, Louis supporting me.

"I know what you mean, I nearly fell back up there. There's something I need to tell you." Everything turned serious then, he seemed excited but had the serious expression on his face.

"Can we go somewhere else? That isn't icy?" I nodded and decided it was best we went back to my house. No way would anything happen this time though. I wouldn't allow it. We were making our way back to mine, talking about all the little things. He kept bringing up Liam, making my mood drop considerably. As much as I kept changing the subject he'd go back to the 'good old days'.

"Look Louis, just tell me what I need to know. The only things you've really brought up dring this. Is about Liam and me and the way things used to be. What's your point?" He looked surprised by my sudden mood swing directed at him.

"If I'm honest, I came here to tell you that I no longer like you in that way. I consider you more as a sister, than someone I love. I've found a girl, she's called Hannah. We've been talking for months and I think I'm falling in love with her." A new smile brimmed on his face, he looked so happy about this girl. When he said I was more like his sister, that's what I'd really always thought I was too him. Until the night he kissed me, which was weird and strange. I really wasn't expecting it. Anyway, that's in the past now.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you. That's amazing! I'm glad you've found someone that can finally make you happy. Why don't you ask her out? I mean you never know what she might say." I smiled mischievously at him and he laughed. He looked like an excited puppy.

"You know what, I think I will. Maybe you and Liam could still have a chance? He's not over you and anybody can see it. Also I know for a fact you're not over him." I just shook my head at him and gave him a hug. Then we went our separate ways.

"Cya Luce!" Louis shouted from across the street.

"Bye Louis!" I replied back.

* * *

I'd gotten in the house and chucked the keys on the table in the hall. I still felt rotten and the slight bit of fresh air that I'd gotten had hardly helped. I went in the front room, flung my coat on the chair, flicked my boots off and lay on the couch. Clicking on the tele, the 'heroes' video came on. It had only just started. I just lay there, watching and enjoying. Everything about the video was amazing. I thought it'd hurt me so much more, but it put a smile on my face. Something I hadn't expected. I sat up, just staring at the screen. Resting my arms on my knee's, flipping my mobile in my hands. It was Liam's solo and it made me realise what I'd lost. I'd lost my life, my everything. God knows what I'd do now. I was now truly indecisive about everything. I loved Liam but was I ready to be with him again? After all that had already happened? Could I really just get over it? This was it, the decision's I had to make just piling up and I had no idea what to do.

I'd gotten up and went in the shower the next morning. I already had my outfit for the day sorted. I was up bright and early, I felt so much better. It's the best I'd felt in days actually, which was unusual. I guess talking to Louis had brightened up my mood a bit. Since it had been a while since we'd last spoken. He'd looked so much healthier, considering when I had last seen him he was on a stretcher, unconcious.

My train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing from downstairs. Luckily, my mum was in, so she could get it. I was only in my underwear, so it would be innapropriate to the person standing there to see me.

"Mum, can you get that please?" My screaming had obviously been heard, since I heard her offering the person outside to come in.

"Just go upstairs..." I heard her saying. I yanked my top on so quickly after I heard that. The heavy footsteps came up the stairs and stopped outside my door. It took a while before I heard a tapping on my door.

"Hey Luce, can I come in?" It was Harry. I'm surprised my mum had let him in, she'd never really seen him before.

"Yeah sure." I replied. I heard the door handle turn and Harry stepped in. I was half-blown away by how gorgeous he looked that day. His hair styled in it's usual curly fashion, sort of baggy jeans and a green polo kneck shirt. He closed the door behind him and came straight up to me.

"We need to talk." That phrase I'd heard too much recently and it usually gave out negative vibes when it was said. Usually, with me, the outcome from 'we need to talk' was always negative.

"About what?" I sweetly spoke, trying to be nice. He came a slouched on the bed, beside me.

"Lately, we've been talking a lot and I've grown to really like you. The other day, when we kissed. I felt something that I'd never felt before and it blew me away. At first, I was shocked that you even kissed me but it felt right. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same way. I could tell you did." Why was everybody telling me they liked me these days?

"The kiss was a mistake Harry. I'm sorry, I was upset and emotion's run high when you get upset. You of all people should know something like that." I felt rubbish being so upfront but it was easier this way. Get my point across quicker. He wasn't going to give up.

"It didn't feel like a mistake to me. Please, just give me one chance. That's all I need." His soft lips touched mine and I found it hard to pull away. It lasted longer than I'd meant it too, longer than I wanted it too.

"No, please Harry. I still love Liam. It'll always be Liam. You have to understand that." I pushed him away softly, turning away from him. This was just getting awkward.

"You wouldn't of kissed me back if I meant nothing to you. You know what, I'm just gunna go now cause this is pointless. You've made it obvious you don't feel the same way for me. Save the apologies. I don't care anymore." He got up off my bed and raced out of my room. No apologies and no goodbye's. I felt the need to go after him but it would be pointless. I wouldn't be able to say anything to him, or anything that would of comforted him in any way.

That night, I went out to get some more milk from the corner shop. I was just taking my time, kicking snow along the way. Looking down towards the floor, I wasn't paying attention to the threat ahead. A gang of about three 6 foot tall men surrounded me. I was at least 15 inches smaller than them all.

"Hey pretty girl. Care to tell us where your going?" The dark haired boy asked. I caught a glimpse of something shimmering in one of their pockets. I was petrified.

"Yeah, where are you going?" One of his friends asked again. Trying to urge an answer from me. They started circling me, pushing me.

"Come on, don't be scared." The boy that had just spoken pulled a knife out of his pocket. A cry for help got caught in my throat. He spun the knife round in his hand, then stepped closer.

"I was just...going to the shop." I managed to keep my voice steady and reasonbly calm. They all started laughing. Then the boy slashed my arm with the knife.

"Trust me, you'll be lucky if you make it out this one alive." That's when I screamed, I couldn't escape them. The light headed boy chucked me onto the floor. The ice beneath cracked underneath me. I was slashed again, 3 times. Once in my right leg, then twice in my left arm. It stung and tears came out easily. They started kicking me, punching me. My eye was swelling like a balloon and I couldn't see. They kept going, kicking, punching, slapping me. I was coughing loudly, that's when I heard someone shouting.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" They all stood, searching for the person that had shouted. I had two black eyes and couldn't breathe properly. The dark haired one grabbed my bag then they all made a run for it. The angered person came by my side.

"Oh my god, Lucy! Don't leave me please, stay with me." I'd heard the person's voice before, but I couldn't put a face to the voice right now. Everything was blurred and I felt myself drifting away.

"Lucy! No, please. The ambulance is on it's way. Please!" I couldn't feel my body, it was numb with fright and cold was seeping through my veins. That's when I drifted away.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was extremely bright lights. My vision was blurry and my head was all over the place.

"Lucy? Are you awake babe?" The person speaking bent over me, looking deep into my eyes. It was Liam.

"Aha... Where am I?" I tried to lift myself up but my body felt so heavy and I couldn't lift myself. Tingling sensations were rippling through my skin.

"You're in the hospital. Don't worry just rest, you'll be fine. I'm here for you whenever you need me." He was stroking my hair then he kissed my forehead. I could only just manage to see the red rims around his eyes. It made my heart break to see him so upset. What had happened to me though?

"Your parents are on their way. I'm just going to go and get a nurse for you. I love you. You'll be fine." He said it so gently, but I didn't want to be left alone. Not now, I needed him. I tugged on his arm, there was hardly any force in it. I merely touched his sleeve but he still felt it.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone!" All of this felt out of the ordinary. I remember breaking up with him and all the times we had, that was a good sign. I loved him. A tall dark haired boy entered the ward and came across to my bed. He looked at me, then towards Liam.

"How is she?" It looked as if he'd had no sleep, he looked so pale and fragile. Who was he?

"Get him away from me! He was the one who did this too me!" I was yelping, I remember now. He was the tall dark haired boy who had hurt me the day before. He had left me to die.

"Lucy, it's ok. It's just Harry. He'd never hurt you." The surprise on Liam's face was something I wasn't expecting to see. Surely he'd seen this boy attacking me.

"It's not ok! Get him out of here!" The dark haired boy looked confused and broken hearted. I watched as Liam led him out of the ward and into the corridor. Why was he consoling this boy? He'd tried to kill me.

Liam's P.O.V

Out of all the people I thought she'd remember, I thought one of them would be Harry. This memory loss wasn't good at all. She remembered me, when I showed her pictures of her parents, she remembered them. So why not Harry? Why did she say he had hurt her?

"I'm sorry mate, she's suffering from memory loss. Whoever did this too her, really didn't want to stop. She'll remember over time." I felt as if I was making false assumptions. However, the nurse had said things would gradually come back to her over time. I could only hope they would. Seeing her like this, in so much agony, felt like I'd been shot several times. It hurt me so much.

"What if she doesn't remember? Does this mean she's only remembers the people she cares for most?" The look on Harry's face was surprising. I didn't know he even really knew her that well. Well, they had been speaking a lot recently, as far as I knew. He just looked crushed. Completely out the ordinary for Harry.

"At this moment, that's what it means. She will remember, we can make her. I never really knew that you and her were close?" I felt I was questioning myself more than him.

"We were closer than you realised." He was turning away from me, walking off. I was tempted to go after him to see what he meant by that. But inside me, I knew what he'd meant. Something had happened between them. Something more than friendship? That I wasn't sure about, all I knew was that something had happened...And I'd find out what it was. Even if it meant using most of my time to find out the truth behind it all. I went back into the ward and straight back by her side. Usually, I'd be able to tell what she was thinking. That day, I couldn't make out the expression on her face. She was so badly damaged. The one thing I did know, was that she was suffering unbearable amounts of pain.

* * *

My P.O.V

He came back in, he looked like he was trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle. Which was weird to say the least. Why didn't he have that boy arrested on the spot? He was the one that had hurt me after all. I told him that. Did he not believe me? I was so weary, it felt like I'd been awake forever.

"Did you save me yesterday?" The image of someone holding me, popped into my mind. I still wasn't sure who it was but it must have been Liam.

"I guess I did. Whoever it was that has done this too you. Will pay the price. That's a promise I'll make to you. I'll get you the justice you deserve." He sounded so furious, as if he knew the people who had done this. Surely if that dark haired boy had done this to me, he would've got the police by now. So, it wasn't him after all? So who was that boy? I could always ask Liam, surely he'd know.

"Who was that boy? The one that came here earlier?" I could still only manage to whisper my words out. He was close enough to me to hear what I was saying.

"That was my friend Harry. You and him have been speaking a lot recently. You's two are pretty close." Was Liam going crazy? I didn't even know who this Harry boy was. There's no way we could be friend's. I know who my friend's are. He's was not one of them.

At first, I hadn't noticed how much pain I was really in, but now I could feel it. My leg, I couldn't move. It was broken and numb. I needed pushing around on a wheelchair but there's times when I wished I could do it myself instead of having to wake Liam up. He'd been back to the house to get more clothes. My parents visited on the evenings, they weren't allowed time off to spend with their own child who was in hospital. Some people, too me, seemed slightly heartless but they had to run their business. I knew something that would wake Liam up, I would of just left him to sleep but there's something I really wanted to do. Picking up on the pillows from behind me, I flung it in his direction. It hit him in the face, waking him up within an instant.

"Good morning. Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to sleep after I've been to the bathroom." I tried to smile at him but my face felt stiffened.

"Good morning to you as well beautiful. Yeah sure, you need the toilet?" He showed me one of the cutest smiles I'd ever seen. Truly adorable.

"Actually, I want to look in the mirror. I don't know what I look like now. It would be nice to know." I spoke gently, expecting him to just take me straight away. He just looked at me, his face turning into a concerned expression. Did I really look that bad?

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer? At least until your bruises on your eyes have gone? You'll always look beautiful to me, that's something you don't need to worry about." So it was proven I really did look awful and I was just getting the sympathy votes because he felt bad.

"Come on Liam, I need to do this. Please. I don't want to have to wait any longer to see myself the way I am." I wasn't going to give up, I'd get too see myself even if it meant I had to try and move about by myself.

"Ok. I'll be just outside the door if you need me. You want to try and use the crutches? Might be easier." He'd given up, I'd won this one successfully. He handed me the crutches, helping me out of the bed. He held onto my waist all the way, being my support. We made it to the bathroom and he pushed the door open for me.

"Remember, I'm just here if you need me." I understood that he wouldn't come in, he knew I wanted to face this one alone. I nodded at him, then went in. Shifting the door so there was only a slight crack left open, I went straight to the sink. I got myself ready, taking deep breathes. I was extremely nervous, I didn't know how this would turn out. When I was finally ready, I looked in the mirror. Dropping the crutches, I grabbed quickly onto the sink.

"NO! Why me?" I screamed and bent my head down. Letting my tears drip into the sink. Liam came rushing in, he looked crushed.

"Babe, calm down." He took giant steps and wrapped his arms around me. Now he was my support.

"I look hideous! How can you love me like this? How can anybody love me like this?" I felt him kiss the top of my head. My tears were covering the shoulder of his shirt.

"No, don't ever say that! I don't care what you look like, too me you're always beautiful! We all love you just the way you are." I could hear his voice trembling, this hurt him just as much as it hurt me.

"Just take me back to the bed. I don't want to be in here anymore." He handed me my crutches and went back to holding onto my waist.

Dragging the quilts back over me, I just lay there, staring into space. I wasn't interested anymore.

"Why don't you go and get a drink or something. You need a bit of a break, don't worry about me. I'll be ok." I smiled reassuringly at him, urging him to go. I just needed to be left alone for a while. Just to calm down some more.

"Yeah ok, I wont be long. I love you." He kissed my forehead then left the ward. Once I was sure he'd definitely gone, I stretched over to the draw. Wincing at the pain, then I pulled the draw open and lifted out my mobile. I guess over the last few days I'd sort of forgotten what it looked like. Since I hadn't been able to physically turn myself to get it. I was told five of my ribs had been broken, it still hurt to move. I opened the images folder and started flicking through old memories. That's when things slowly started coming back to me, reminding me of the people that I loved the most. All my friend's, I now began to remember. Including Harry, we really were friends. The memories kept seeping back into my mind and I got more and more excited. Everything was coming back to me now, even the things that I would've rather left forgotten. Happy tears escaped my eyes and they wouldn't stop coming. Liam came back in, saw me and came sprinting.

* * *

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, he'd be so happy when I told him that I remembered. I just knew it!

"Nothing's wrong! I remember everything Liam, I remember! I remember why I need you in my life so much! Everything, it's all come back to me!" His eyes lit up and he kissed me. It felt like magic! I'd missed our kisses, our hugs, everything we did together. This was amazing. Then I remembered about Harry and me.

"Oh luce, that's fantastic!" He was grinning at me, his eyes still lit up. He was just as ecstatic as I was. It was brilliant to finally know what was going on. I remembered what happened the day before with Harry, I needed to talk to him.

"Liam?" I asked, half smiling.

"Yeah?" He replied with the beaming smile still on his face.

"Can you get Harry to come? I need to talk to him, apologize for yesterday. I blamed him for this, it wasn't him that done it in the first place." Honestly, I felt awful for blaming him. I knew the memory loss would effect me like that but I still wanted to apologize. I was sure he'd understand.

"I'm sure he'll understand. I'll go ring him now. Be back in a minute." Then he fled the room and I just lay there, flicking through memories in my head like book pages. I'd forgotten how much had really happened over the past months. Well, it was all coming back to me now. Swiftly, Liam came back in the room. Knocking my train of thought by how incredible he looked.

"I'm not sure that I've mentioned this yet... But you look incredible today! No, I'm pretty sure I haven't told you that today. I've been meaning too though." I winked at him and he just laughed, returning the wink.

"Well thanks, can't say I haven't heard that from you before." He was flirting with me. He hadn't really flirted with since our first date. Which happened to of been at least half a year ago. Actually, on our first date we were both flirting with each other. However, he said the cheesiest chat up lines ever heard. Which just made me laugh uncontrollably. Them were the memories I was glad to remember.

"Maybe's you should get some sleep. You look wrecked, I did wake you up pretty early." I was concerned that he hadn't had enough sleep lately.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll stay up until you fall back to sleep, I need to keep an eye on you. You can do crazy things sometimes." He was always so sweet and gentle with me. We just rested in silence together for a while, then Liam fell into a deep sleep. This time I wouldn't wake him up. That's when Harry came striding in through the door. Searching the room, finding me, then putting on his cheekiest grin. What was he thinking?

"Hey Luce, is he asleep?" Harry whispered, pointing at Liam. Who was in fact asleep, he looked adorable.

"Well what do you think? Get me those crutches, we'll go sit somewhere else while he's asleep." I kept my voice as low as possible, we were lucky that Liam was a deep sleeper. I thought the sound of my crutches hitting the floor would wake him up, it didn't. Harry supported me for a while, but I felt awkward with him holding me so I nudged him off. I could make it myself, well I only hoped I could. Over the past two days I'd gotten quite used to use them. The first day, Liam held onto me everywhere we went because I was wobbling all over the place. Now, I felt confident enough to do it alone.

"Where do you want to go and sit?" Harry asked me, there was a few seats in sight along the hall way. That's as far as I wanted to go. Lunging myself around on crutches, tired me out quite quickly.

"Just go down the hall, them three seats there. Go ahead. Don't worry about me, I'll be there before you know it." I could see his resistance to letting me lunge around on crutches by myself.

"I don't think so, no way am I leaving your side. If you fall and I'm all the way down there, I can't stop you from falling face first. I don't want to see you more hurt than you already are." I could tell he just wanted to protect me from further injury. Also he knew for a fact Liam would blame him for me falling, if I did. Which I doubted.

"Seriously, the seats are hardly that far away. Go and get them before somebody else does. If I fall, I'll blame myself for being clumsy. Please, just do it. For me." I could still see a twinge of hesitation in his eyes, then he went strides ahead. How I wished I could still do that, I'd be able to get out of awkward situations faster. I was there a few minutes after him, taking the seat beside him.

"You got here safely, thank god. No offense but I did think you'd fall." Nice to know people had the confidence in my independence. I hit him with one of my crutches lightly.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at it now. It's slowly getting easier." He gave me a little smile, I could tell he was feeling awkward with me talking about it.

"I just wanted to talk about before I'm..." He cut my sentence short by interrupting.

"You don't need to be sorry. You had memory loss, I get it. So long as you remember me now, it's fine. I know I could never forget you." He was flirting with me. Which made me laugh because it sounded like some cheesy pick up line.

"Sorry for laughing but that sounded cheesy. The whole I know I could never forget you thing. Sweet but cheesy. I didn't mean to blame you, I just remembered the fact one of the people who attacked me... had black hair." I'd made him interested, he wanted to know more about this person. The thing is, that's the only thing I knew.

"Do you remember anything else about the guys? Or these arse holes? I'd love to go and give them a taste of their own medicine." It was pretty obvious what he meant by that. I didn't want any more hell to break loose, really wasn't in the mood for it all.

"No, Harry please. I don't want any more trouble. Actually, I don't really remembered what they looked like. I just remember one of them had black hair and one had blond hair. It was too dark to work out face shapes and stuff." I couldn't really work out if I was being serious when I said about the face shapes, but Harry seemed to take it in a joking manner.

"Yeah, well you're definitely still you. Still the girl I remember. Gotta admit, it hurt too think you'd forgotten me after everything we'd been through. Glad to know you know who I am now." He said it jokingly, I knew it still hurt him though. As much as he would try to deny he was hurt, I'd always know the truth.

"I don't think I'd ever fully forgotten you. There was always a niggle in my thoughts at the mention of your name. Just your hair, made me think of the guy that attacked me and..." Harry silenced me, by putting his finger on my lips. This caught me by surprise.

"You don't need to talk about it. I'm here for you, that's all you need to know." He was getting carried away, he leaned in to kiss me. I tried to force him away but I was too weak.

"What is going on?" Liam's voice stunned me. Harry moved back, edging away from me.

"It's not what it looked like. I promise. He was using my weakness as an advantage." It wasn't a lie, that's exactly what Harry was doing and I knew it. Liam just always came at the wrong time. He saw the wrong side to things.

"See, I knew something was going on. Harry, you gave it away the other day, mentioning the fact you were closer than I thought yous were. Do you love him?" He turned in my direction, staring me in the eyes. Had the last few days not tell him anything? I loved him, not Harry.

"No, I don't love Harry. It's you Liam. I'll always love you. Harry knows I love you. Don't you?" He stared down at the floor, not wanting to answer that. If only he would.

"You do love him. Even though you kissed me, but you know. You made it clear that meant nothing to you." Harry looked like he'd been broken, crushed to say the least.

"You kissed him? And you tell me that you love me? Lucy, why are you lieing to me?" If only Liam knew that I was in fact telling the truth. The kiss with Harry really did mean nothing to me, if only Harry could move on.

"No, it was the other way around! He kissed me. I swear to you I'm not lieing to you! I'd never lie to you! I LOVE YOU! Please just believe me!" I grabbed onto his arm best I could. I could already see that I'd lost this one. He just looked like he'd been stabbed over and over again. The pain increasing every second, getting harder to cope.

He shrugged me off.

"Save your excuses. I'm not interested." Then he went off down the corridor, if only I could run after him. I hated being this way, I wanted to comfort him. Tell him that it was only him I loved, but I couldn't reach him now.

"Why did you do that? You lied and now look what's happened! I told you that we'd never be together! Don't you get it. Seriously, just get out of my sight. You've ruined everything." I was so pissed with Harry, this had been his fault. He'd clearly seen Liam coming but continued anyway. Would he ever learn?

"I'm sorry, I just can't help the way I feel towards you." He just wouldn't budge from the seat, clearly he was enjoying my regret. My pain, my anger, he was finding pleasure out of this. Using it to his own advantages.

"I told you to go. I'll be happy if I never speak to you again!" Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he didn't dare say anything else. Instead he got up and walked away.

I was just left to sit there, wondering what I'd do now. I'd lost him again and this time, I didn't know how I'd cope. If that day had proven anything, it was that I could no longer trust anyone but myself. I was the only one that knew the truth about different things. Trust was earned, but it was thrown away in seconds. That's all it took, one slip of the tongue and the trust was smashed like a mirror. It was no wonder I could no longer trust in anyone. I was left lying on the bench, facing the ceiling, thinking about what to do next. If there was anything I could do...

* * *

A nurse had to take me back to the ward. I went a bit mental, everything just got jumbled in my head and I lost it. I'd lost both Liam and Harry, just when I thought everything would get better. I felt like trash, it was such an awful feeling. With the situation I was in, it was no wonder why I felt that way. Liam, the only boy I'd only ever truly loved, I'd now lost, forever possibly. Harry, one of my best friends, I'd lost him as well. I just kept losing friends, everybody that mattered to me most. At times like these, I needed all the help and support I could get. I was still in the hospital. Now, I was alone in the hospital, nobody for support. Apart from the occasional visit from Gabby and my parents visiting every night. I felt incredibly lonely. I always had to call for a nurse to help me, but it's not a nurse that I wanted to help me. I needed Liam, more than anybody could imagine. Without him, life was pretty useless. I tried to keep a smile on my face and be happy, but nothing worked. I'd rung up my friend Grace that day, I was thankful there was somebody who could come. She came in the ward door, searching for me. When she'd spotted me, she ran up to the bed and went to hug me. I was in too much pain, since the anthestetic had worn off.

"Ouch." I protested, lying back down.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Just been a while since we saw each other. Tell me about the latest news, life's been pretty boring in my place if I'm honest." Honestly, she was really sweet. I classed her as one of my best friends because she was there for me. Even if we didn't get too see each other that often.

"Well... Liam and I aren't together anymore. Harry's no longer my friend. It's my fault, and I've pretty much ruined everything. That's all the latest really." I felt a lump forming in my throat, I wouldn't cry. Truthfully, I didn't even want too. Just thinking and talking about Liam, made me get upset.

"Oh my god, really? I can't believe it. I mean, weren't yous like really close? Like unbreakable and all the rest?" This was just brilliant, I wasn't too pleased about telling her every single detail of the situation.

"Yeah, we were. Which happens to be past tense. No longer the present. Hey, guess what it's not even my fault we broke up. I still love him. It was his fault. He ruined everything for me." I felt myself burning up, the anger building. Keeping myself calm, wouldn't be all that easy. I'd have to try. My heart rate monitor was already speeding up a bit.

"I think we should talk about something else, keep your mind off things for while." I agreed that we should. Grace, was funny and kept me giggling and happy for a while. Every so often, my mind would wander the thinking about Liam again. My mood would be brought down within a second. Just then a nurse came walking over too my bed. My nerves started going a bit wild, the look on her face was too serious. Something was wrong with me.

"Hello Lucy. Just came too tell you, you're fine to be released tomorrow. If you're feeling ok that is?" She was scribbling down things on the paper attached to the clipcoard. I was so happy I could be released. All these wirese that were attached to me, were annoying.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. By the way, thank you for all the help recently." She just gave me a little smile. I wasn't ready for what she said after that.

"Well, you should thank your boyfriend more than us. He's been your greatest help." She spoke gently but it felt like I'd been stabbed. Right where it hurt most. The word 'boyfriend', just brought back all the happy memories we'd had as a couple. To what we were now, nothing.

"Hey Luce, are you ok? You're looking a bit upset." Grace was showing true concern, she knew what the nurse had just said, had affected me.

"Can I be released today? Or tonight? I'm feeling fine now. I just want to be at home." No tears were coming but I could see my eye sight going foggy. I just wanted to be in my own room. In my own home. The hospital was such a dreary place to be and I hardly slept on the nights. The hospital had a creepy feeling to it, just one reason I never got much sleep.

"I'll have to go and check with the doctor, but I'm sure it will be fine. I'll be back in a minute." She clipped the clipboard back on the end of the bed, then went like a whippet back out the room.

"Are you really ready to go home? I mean maybe you need a bit more time to recover." Did she really think I enjoyed being here? I guess Grace was only making sure I felt 100% before I went home again. The thing is, I wasn't sure if it was even too feel 100% healthy again.

"I'm sure Grace. I'm sick to death of being in here. There's too much going on in here. I just need to be in my room where I can relax in peace. I just want to sleep in my own bed again!" I kept having random mood swings, where I'd go from extatic to stressed in a short space of time. The trouble and worry just kept weighing me down. Making me worse than I already was.

"I know what you mean, this place is pretty awful. All the noise would annoy me too. You'll be fine in no time. Is it mainly just your broken leg giving you the pain?" It felt as if she was turning into my personal doctor. I knew she was really just looking out for a good friend. I didn't really know what was giving me the most pain, it was both my ribs and my leg.

"Well, my ribs still hurt but they're slowly improving and my leg still kills. With medication though, the pain should ease off." Grace nodded at me, understanding the place I was in. She'd been in hospital before. Not for the same reason as me but she had broken her leg before.

"Yeah well, here comes the nurse." The nurse came back in, making her way to me. I prayed I'd be let out earlier. I just hated being in this place.

"Good news, you can be let out tonight. Your parents will come for you. We rung them up for you. So you can just relax and get ready to go home." I sighed heavily. Finally, I was getting out of this place. I couldn't wait for the night to come. The nurse left the room after saying that. Leaving me with Grace. She was happy for me 'cause she knew I was more than happy to be going home.

"Well that's great! You can be in your own bed. I bet your chuffed. Anyway, I have to go. So I'll see you later. Bye!" She gave me a gentle hug and left. I was alone, again. It was a relief to be going home.

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

I left the ward and yanked my mobile out my bag. I was lucky to even have Liam's number. I'd met up with him a few times when he and Lucy had been together. Never did I think he'd give me his number though. I text him, deciding I didn't want to call.

'Hey it's Grace. Just wanted to say, Lucy's being released tonight. Maybe she'd like too see you? Before you say anything, I do know that you's aren't together anymore. You're feelings for her wont have disappeared that quickly though. Harry is the one to blame, trust me.' I ended the text like that, I didn't really need to put bye. I thought he would've got the idea. Moments later my phone buzzed in my pocket. I was outside in the freezing cold now, in the hospital car park. Liam had text back really quickly.

'How do you know Harry's to blame?' Was that all he had to say? After all, I had just told him she was being released tonight. Did this boy have any brains?

'I've just told you Lucy is being released tonight... And all you care about is if Harry was to blame? Well, from what I've heard it was him. She wouldn't do something like that too you. You should know that. She still loves you more than anything. Cut her some slack.' Boy's were so aggrivating. Half the time they didn't care about girl's feelings. Out of all the boys I knew, I really thought Liam was the most decent and caring. However, from what I was reading, he couldn't care less about Lucy's feelings. Which pissed me off more. It was a while before my phone buzzed again, this time he actually showed some sign of caring.

'Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore. I can't believe she's being released tonight! Also, I know she wouldn't just loads of things have happened before and you know the way it is. Why don't we throw a welcoming home party for her? Is that cutting her some slack?' I guessed it was cutting her some slack. She deserved this welcoming home party anyway, it's the least he could do. I knew she'd be extatic to come home and find him standing there though, she'd missed him. Deep down, she was still hurting from the recent break up. That for one thing was obvious. I text back about how excited I was for the party we were arranging and told him too meet me at her house. I was staying there because I lived in Manchester, and I'd be staying for a while. At least until she got a bit better. Also, it was pretty obvious he'd never meant to hurt her. He still loved her, no matter what he had said. I was starting to believe he really cared about her now.

* * *

My P.O.V

I managed to pack a few of my things in my backpack but not everything was going to fit. My parents would probably bringing some extra bags along with them. If only Liam was here with me now, he'd be able to help me. I needed his help more than anyones. I knew I wouldn't get his help though. He'd never want to see me again after what happened with Harry. If only he'd forgive and forget things quicker. He was quite stubborn, I knew he wasn't going to give up on protecting me though. Even if we weren't together. Something inside me, made me think we wouldn't be apart much longer. I knew it was just my mind playing tricks. So I had a rest too make sure I felt up too going home later.

My parents loaded my things into the car, then we were on our way to travelling back home. It felt like such a relief to be out of the hospital.

"You ok luce?" Mum asked from the passenger seat in the front. I got it by now that she was going to ask me this every five minutes until we got home.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worn out." It didn't even occur to me that I'd be in the hospital for two weeks. I still felt rotten but it was better to be going home. I'd feel a lot more like myself when I got into my own room. My own home. There was a weird atmosphere in the car. My parents were too quiet, they were never quiet. They were hiding something from me, I knew they were. Deciding I wasn't going to cause any trouble, I just rested my head against the window and did nothing about what was going on. Well, what I believed was going on, if there was anything going on in the first place.

We got home, all the lights were off and something didn't feel right. My dad opened the front door and let me in first. Making my way into the front room, I flicked on the light switch. I was greeted with 'WELCOME HOME!' All my friends were squished into the front room, popping party poppers in my direction. I started crying, this wasn't the surprise I was expecting. This was fantastic. It was until I realised the one person I wanted to be there wasn't.

"Welcome home Luce!" Gabby shouted above the noise and gave me a huge hug. I'd missed her, it had been a while.

"Thanks Gabby. Did you arrange this?" It was difficult to be heard above the loudness of the music and all the excited people. It was weird to have this done for me, I'd never had this done for me before.

"No, I never. Grace did. She's upstairs at this moment I think. Sorting out her sleeping bag and stuff. Wanna go up and see her?" I nodded and Gabby helped me up the stairs. Something still didn't feel right. We made it too my room without me falling over. Gabby pushed the door open for me and I flicked the light switch on. Liam was stood in front of me, smiling. My room was finally the way I'd always wanted it. It had been re-decorated over the time I'd been in the hospital. It was amazing, it left me nearly speechless. I couldn't stop crying. Liam had known I wanted my room re-decorating for so long.

"Welcome home. What do you think?" It was incredible to hear his voice again. I'd missed it over the last few days. Honestly, I believed it was over after what happened with Harry. I thought I'd really never see him again. I was gladly proven wrong.

"Liam, It's just...fantastic. Did you do this by yourself?" He nodded then I started limping towards him. He met me half way and held me in his arms. He held my quite lightly, he must of known I was still hurting. Well, I had just come out of hospital, so maybe it was a bit obvious. He lifted my chin up and gently kissed me. There's something else I'd missed lately.

"Well, I'm just gunna leave you love birds up here to do whatever you wanna do. By the way, Grace went to get you some sweets and stuff. She should be back soon, she isn't going home until tomorrow. I will see you later then!" Gabby left the room, shutting the door behind her. Liam and I were alone. We needed to talk about what happened with Harry. It was time he got to know the truth.

"Can we sit down? I need to talk to you about something." We both sat down on the side of the bed. I hated ruining such a good atmosphere, but it had to be done.

"What is it?" He was showing genuine concern.

"Don't get upset or angry, please." Now he pretty much looked confused and worried.

"I wont but seriously what's wrong? You're starting to worry me." He was stating the obvious. Just the expression on his face made me know he was worried about what I wanted to say.

"It's about what happened with Harry. He did come on to me. Also, he's done it before. We weren't together then. I was upset and I let the situation slip through my fingers. It didn't last long. But I'm really sorry about it. Harry knows I don't love him, he's just having a bit of a hard time facing it. You need to help him through it." He was left expressionless from my sort of speech. He said he wouldn't get angry or upset. Whether he meant it or not, was a different story.

"I knew something was going on between the two of you. How long have you been together? You've lied to me all this time? How could you?" What was he talking about? I'd just came clean about everything and now he thought me and harry were together? This was getting out of hand. He'd completely misunderstood the situation.

"What are you on about? Liam, Harry and I are NOT together. So no, I haven't lied to you about anything. Infact, I was coming clean about everything. I love you, not him. Please, you said you wouln't get angry." I was utterly confused to say the least. He started pacing my room, this was worrying.

"You kissed him... You kissed him! You told me it was only me that you loved. Well, what a liar you are then. I've done everything for you. I've tried to be the best boyfriend in the world. This is the final straw. I'm sick of the constant arguments and all the trouble we cause by being together. So it's over. I'm sick of being messed around!" Shit, he'd really gotten the wrong end of the stick. My heart was only just repairing, it smashed again. This was really it. I would't lose him, not like this. Not ever.

"No, please. You've gotten to wrong end of the stick. Don't do this too me please. You said you wouldn't get angry." I was almost to the point of pleading with him. I tried to keep calm, but I didn't want to be left alone. My crutches were downstairs and I wouldn't be able to get back down there alone. I wasn't going to attempt too get down the stairs by myself. I'd fall at the top.

"I said I wouldn't. If I meant it or not, well that's something different isn't it. I never promised anything. It's over and that's all there is too it. You don't love me, if you did, you wouldn't of kissed Harry. It's as simple as that really. You brought this one on yourself, nobody elses fault. Never speak to me again. Infact, don't even try and speak to me again." His furocious tone of voice, scared me quite a lot. He was speaking low but still shouting the words. A tear left his eye and he left my room, slamming the door behind him.

"NO NO NO!" I screeched at the top of my voice. I tried to get up and fell over straight away. I screamed out in pain. I was left devastated, I couldn't move anywhere. My leg was swelling more and the pain kept on getting worse. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now.

* * *

Liam's P.O.V

I slammed her door shut behind me, then I heard a load thump and a scream sounded from behind the door. I wanted to go and check what had happened. But it was over. I wasn't going to make it easier for her to get me back. She kissed Harry. It doesn't matter if we were together or not, she still kissed him. I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. Smacking straight into Gabby at the bottom.

"Sorry about that." I was making my way past her but she started following closely behind me.

"Whoa, wait there mister, where do you think you are going?" I felt Gabby drag my hood, making me stumble backwards a bit.

"I'm going home. Early night." I pulled away from her and walked quickly away. This time I wouldn't let her catch me.

"WHERE'S LUCY? HAVE YOU LEFT HER UPSTAIRS BY HERSELF?" We weren't close to each other anymore. I was across the other side of the street.

I didn't reply to her. In fact I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I was angry with Lucy, I was angry with Harry for betraying me. But most of all, I was angry with myself, for giving in so easily to her before. It wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't allow it too. Even there was still a part of me that needed her. I'd have to live with that need. Continue to resist it each day. I'd move on, somehow.

My P.O.V

The pain in my leg kept on getting worse and I couldn't move. A few times I'd tried to lift myself onto my bed. It didn't work. I heard heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs. Gabby barged in. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wider.

"Oh my god, Lucy! What did he do to you?" She lifted me up slowly and made sure I was safely back on my bed.

"It wasn't him. I was trying to go after him and I fell. I've lost him this time. He's gone." Trying to think about what life would be like now that he'd really gone… Was impossible. This time he'd really meant it when he said he never wanted to see me again. I could tell by the burning fury in his eyes. The intimidating tone he used towards me. Everything about him wasn't right. It wasn't the way I knew him. He was always the gentle, caring and loving one that had changed. If he cared, he would've came back to make sure I was alright. He never. He just left me lying on the floor, in pure agony. It all happened so quickly.

"Luce, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Gabby asked gently. I hadn't even realized she'd been talking to me before. I'd totally zoned out from the world. In this case, I wanted to just zone out. I wanted to go to sleep hoping I wouldn't wake up. But I had a life to live. A loving family and friends to live for. I couldn't leave that behind because of him. We'd both had our fair share of breaking each others hearts. This topped it all off. I honestly thought telling the truth would bring us closer. Not push us further away from each other.

"I don't mean to be rude. But can you just leave me alone now? I just want to be alone. I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. Just go home, get a good nights sleep. I don't see myself getting one. Also, get the party crowd out. Time my parents got some peace and quiet as well." I did appreciate how much effort they'd put into getting this welcome home party going. I just didn't want anybody in my house tonight. In all fairness, I was shattered. In more than one way. I'd just gotten out of hospital and a rest would hopefully make me feel ten times better.

"Yeah sure. Good night. I'll pop round tomorrow." Gabby hugged me softly, then went out my room. I heard her yelling that it was time to go. I did a short sigh of relief once all the partiers had left. I took some pain killers, then tried my best too sleep. I turned over for a while until I could sleep. Then I let the darkness take me and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Lucy?" It was Liam, he was standing outside the cinema. I was positive he said we were over._

_"Liam! It's amazing too see you!" I replied. What was going on? I was completely confused. It was as if we were just good friends. He wandered my way, avoiding the ever growing crowd. He gave me a friendly hug, and then led me into the cinema. Holding my hand all the while._

_"Your turn to pick a movie." He told me, smiling. The list of movies was long and it took a while to decide. Why were we in the cinema?_

_"I think we should go and watch Grown Ups!" The words escaped my mouth. That's when I remembered, this was the perfect date I'd always wanted since I was about eleven. I'd always choose my favorite celebrity and make up little stories about it. My friend's would sometimes call me over imaginative because they'd always include happy endings. Not every situation had a happy ending, as I well knew._

_Liam was constantly smiling at me, hugging me while we waited to get tickets. It took a while, but we finally got to ticket window. Receiving the tickets, we went straight to cinema screens._

_"I love you." Liam whispered in my ear, grabbing onto my hand._

I woke up with 'I love you' still ringing in my head. I'd awoken to the realization that I was just dreaming. None of it was really happening. It was 2 am, too early to get up. I reached over for my phone. Wincing at the pain I was causing myself by stretching. I was hoping for a text or a voice mail. There was nothing, it was false hope. I started flicking through old pictures. I'd always know exactly when they'd been taken. These old memories were a constant reminder of how I'd never be that happy again. It felt like a hole had been punched in my heart. Nobody would be awake at that time in the morning, so there was nothing I could do. All there was to do was to sit and wait for the sun to rise. If it was going to that day. The weather just changed every second. Winter was already here, so I was always cold. Now I'd have nobody to hold me and keep me warm. My phone buzzed under my pillow. Which startled me slightly, since I'd come to the conclusion everyone was asleep. It was Louis. I hadn't heard from him in a while.

'Hey, I'm sorry to hear about you and Liam. Just thought I'd let you know, he was crying when he got in. He's not over you, but he'll keep pretending to be. Don't give up hope. Excited to see you performing in your old school next week. Should be good. Sorry if I woke you up! Sleep tight! X'

I'd completely forgotten about the performance, I'd arranged it months ago. Well, at least I'd have Louis there to support me. If nobody else was. Louis' text had calmed me down a bit and I finally felt tired again. I shoved my phone back under my pillow, got comfortable then fell back to sleep.

I woke again at 8am and still felt weary. That dream earlier I couldn't get off my mind. As many things as I tried to replace the memory with, it just kept coming back. The only conclusion I could come too was that I still needed him no matter what. I'd never stop loving him, so I'd never be able to move on. If only he understood what I really meant. Harry was the only one that could confirm the truth but he wouldn't do it. He knew he couldn't have me, but he'd keep trying. On a few times during the past weeks he'd tried to text me or ring me. I ignored all the texts, rejected all the calls. He just didn't get the meaning behind everything that I was doing. I decided I'd stop moping about everything and get up. This time with the help of my crutches. My mum came in and helped me out of my room.

"You know I'm here for you love. Just shout when you need me or your dad to come and help you." Both my parents were allowed to take time off work to look after me. In fact, they refused to leave me in the house alone.

"Mum could you give me a lift to the x factor house today? It's kind of important that I go." I wasn't at all positive to whether or not Liam would be in or not. I'd go anyway, we had to work things out. Even if it meant sitting there all day alone, I'd do it.

"Yeah sure hun. So you happy with your room then?" I'd actually forgotten my room had been redecorated. It was the thing last thing on my mind.

"Yeah it's lovely." I tried to speak as convincingly as possible. I mean I did love it, but it just wasn't my room I was bothered about.

"Come on then, lets make you some breakfast then you can go get ready. Sound good?" It was weird too have my mam fussing about me. Then again, most mother's would if their only child had just been in hospital.

"Aha, sounds great. Thanks mum." I didn't really have that much of an appetite. I'd eat anyway, just to make it look like I was still my normal self. Didn't feel that way.

After I'd finished my breakfast, my mum helped me back up to my room. I chose to put on my warm clothes. It was freezing out and I'd prefer to not freeze to death. I had to be extra careful when I put my jeans on. My leg was still fragile and it still hurt to put things on and take them off.

"Are you nearly ready? You've been getting ready for a while now." My mum sounded worried. It never used to take me this long to get ready.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shuffled along my bed, reaching my bedside cabinet where my crutches were resting. I fitted my arms through the holes and pushed myself upwards. Wobbling slightly when I first stood. My balance was improving though, I was getting better at walking around alone. Still, support was needed for going down the stairs and walking outside on the ice.

"Come on then lets get you into the car." My mum said. We'd already made it down the stairs and across the slippy ground outside. I decided I'd take Becca's clothes back to her today. I'd had them for quite a long time now and she'd probably be wanting them back. My mum loaded my crutches into the boot and got in the car.

"When we get to the house. I'm going to help you to the door then I'll leave you from there." I didn't think I'd need to help getting to the door. Everywhere outside the house would be covered in grit and I'd be able to get my balance quite quickly.

"Mum, you just need to help me get out the car. I can do the rest alone. Thanks anyway." I thought she'd keep going until I finally gave up and let her help me too the door.

"Only if you're sure?" She was giving in this easily to me? Well that was easily done.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I said, then my mum started the car up.

It took a while until we got there because the traffic was busy with the roads being icy. So long as I got there before he left, I'd be fine. My mum came out the drivers side and got my crutches out of the boot.

"Are you sure you'll be alright from here?" She asked after she'd helped me out of the car.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'll be about ten minutes." That's when I thought it'd probably take me at least five to get to the door. It took me less time than I originally thought it would. Pressing the door bell I heard light footsteps approaching.

"Hello Lucy, come on in." It was Rebecca, I offered her the bag of clothes.

"There's your clothes back. Sorry for not giving them back sooner." I smiled at her apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, you haven't been well. Anyway, it's not like I have a shortage of clothes." She was right, her wardrobe was full of clothes last time I went in to borrow some of them.

"Is Liam in?" I started peeking inside rooms, hoping I'd find him.

"Not at this moment. He's went back to Wolverhampton for a day." This was all my fault. He wouldn't of left if it hadn't of been for me.

"Oh ok, well is Harry in do you know?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, I think he's upstairs with Louis. I'll help you up if you'd like?" Rebecca was always caring. In a way she felt more like a sister to me each time I saw her. We'd grown quite a strong bond.

"If you don't mind, that'd be great." I was starting to feel a bit wearier lunging myself around on crutches made me this way. In fact I hated having to lunge the weight of my leg around. With it being in a cast wrapped in bandages, made everything ten times harder to do.

We had made it to the top of the stairs and Louis and Harry were there. Harry had his back turned towards me.

"Lucy! Been a while since I last saw you!" Louis seemed happy about me visiting. Wasn't sure I could say the same for Harry.

"Hey Louis. Thanks for the text last night. You reminded me about the performance. Which I admit, I had completely forgotten about." Rebecca had left me with the boys now. Which was a bit awkward but I needed to speak to Harry.

"You're still the same old you. Just what I like to see. Hey Harry, you not gunna come and talk to Luce?" The expression on Harry's face said otherwise. There was no way he'd want to speak to me, but I'd have to make him.

"Actually, it's Harry that I need to talk to." I'd let the words slip out easily. I felt more relaxed now.

"The thing is, I don't want to talk to you." Then he went in the boys' room and slammed the door. He knew I wasn't capable of opening doors. The one thing he had forgotten, was that I had Louis with me.

"Open the door for me please?" I asked kindly. Louis went up the door and opened it. Back at the hospital, when I told him I never wanted to see him again. I lied, I was just pissed off with him for lieing to Liam when he knew the truth.

"Harry please, just give me five minutes." I'd already went past the time I told my mum, but I didn't really care. My mum knew I was safe anyway. Harry was looking at me, as if he was trying to read my mind or something.

"Fine then. What is it?" He was being stern with me. Expecting me just to walk away, he knew I didn't give up that easily.

"You need to tell Liam the truth about what happened. If you loved me like you say you do, you'd want me to be happy more than anything else. I know it's hard for you but please, do it for me. I still love you as a friend and it hurt me when I lost you." I meant what I said. There was no way I'd lie about something as serious as this.

"So he doesn't believe you then? What really makes you think he'd believe me?" It sounded to me as if he was trying to back out of it, then again he sounded upset. He knew what he'd done was wrong.

"We can't change what happened in the past, but if we tell him both of our stories he'll believe us. I told him about what happened the other night when we were in my room. He didn't believe me. I told the honest truth. You should know that I wouldn't lie. Please, do it for me. I need your help more than anyone's. Can we be friends again?" His eyes lit up when I asked about being friends again. I was hoping it was an offer he wouldn't refuse.

"Ok, I'll do it. I've missed you. Glad to know you want to be friends with me again. What I'd done was selfish and I've never stopped feeling bad about it." So that was cleared up, he would help me and we were friends again. Actually, I was extremely happy he'd agreed to being friend's again. We gave each other a short friendly hug. Then he went back to messing about with Louis outside.

"Well, it was nice seeing you boys, but I'll have to go. My mum's been outside in the car waiting for about half an hour." I turned around and was about to take the first step when both of them came to help me. It was great to have friend's like these two when you needed them most.

"Thank you." I said as they helped me down the stairs.

I'd made it back to the car and my mum put the crutches in the boot. Then we made our safe journey back home. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when Harry accepted my apology. I started thinking of songs I could sing next week at my old school. That's when I thought of the perfect one. The one I knew that would either change everything or nothing.

* * *

1 week later

I had been looking forward to performing at my old school, but now I wasn't so sure about it. I was extremely nervous. I could finally walk around by myself on my crutches. Apart from needing help up and down stairs. If I'm honest, I'd never been this nervous before. If Liam would believe everything I'd said, he might just be there. This was my fault after all. Harry had to of told him by now. I had no idea whether he might of twisted the story or not to suit himself. He'd have no reason to though. We were friends again. Surely he wouldn't lie about it all now. The school already had all the things I needed set up for later. I'd picked out my favourite outfit for today. It would be weird to see all my old teachers again, I could handle it. I just prayed Liam would be there. This song was for him. He needed to hear it.

"Lucy! Gabby and Grace are here, should I send them up?" My mum screamed up the stairs.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I could hear Gabby and Grace jogging up the stairs. They both came barging in through the door. Their smiles were huge.

"Today's the day! We're so excited! You'll blow them all away!" Gabby excitedly spoke. At least I knew some people believed in me. I hugged them both. The bruising on my ribs had gone down and it didn't hurt as much to be hugged.

"Louis and Harry are going to be there. Got texts off them both last night saying how excited they were! We're all going to be there for you!" That cheered me up much more. So if they were there, maybe Liam would be. That's what I hope would be the case anyway.

"Any mention of Liam turning up?" I asked. Grace looked towards the floor. Obviously, that meant no.

"Not yet. He might turn up though." Gabby was trying to reassure me. Trying to make me feel better. I just needed him there. Was it really that difficult for him just to be there for me this one time? I wasn't asking much.

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Grace asked me. Forcing a small smile on her face. She knew me well enough now to know that, that had hurt me. The whole week, I'd brought up false hope inside of me. Why did I really think he'd want to turn up? Too see me again. Even if he made it pretty clear he never wanted to see me again.

"You wouldn't mind just helping my mum out would you? She's busy making lunch for us all in the kitchen." My mum was up really early that morning to make sure everything was ready. More than anything she just wanted everything to run smoothly, so that I wouldn't have to do everything on my own.

"Yeah sure. We'll be back up in a bit. Want a bite to eat or a drink?" They were both like my sisters. Always looking after me.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." I grinned at them. Grace nodded and they both left the room. Shutting the door behind them. I grabbed my mobile off the bedside table and dialled in Louis' number. It was just about to go to voicemail when he picked up.

"Yo Luce, what's up?" He sounded breathless but excited.

"Hey, I was just wondering if Liam's coming today? I thought you'd know." There was still a slight glimmer of hope in me. Even though I knew the chances of him turning up were slim to none.

"He went out early this morning. Never got a chance to ask him. There's been a few leaflets through the door about it though. Don't worry about it. He might turn up you never know. Don't give up hope. Harry and I will be there for you." Louis was being so kind to me. I just hoped I'd never lose him again. At least knowing he and Harry would be there for me was slightly reassuring.

"Thank you so much. I've gotta go know. See you later though yeah?" I felt myself smiling on the inside. If only it'd show on the outside.

"It's no problem. And yeah, you sure will see me later. Bye." Then he hung up. Right after that, I felt lonely. Almost empty in a way. I picked up the guitar and started playing a few chords. When Liam and I were together, he taught me how to play chords on the guitar. I started strumming the tune to the song I was performing today. I could only hope he'd be there too see it. More than anyone, he needed to be there.

It was time to leave the house. Everything was ready for the performance at my old school and I was actually excited. I was still nervous but only slightly. All of us got in the car, turning the radio on we all started singing.

"No singing for you! You're on vocal rest, I've decided." My mum joked. I guess she was right, it would be better to save my voice. So I just danced along with Gabby and Grace to the songs that came on. As we came closer to the school's car park, I felt my hands starting to go sweaty.

"Luce, you don't need to be nervous. You're amazing, you'll do fine." Grace said, giving a little smile. That boosted my confidence quite a bit. That was just what I needed. I took my crutches and started walking towards the school. We all went round the back because we were sort of VIP's on this occasion. I could see a few of my other school friend's outside, talking and laughing. This made me more nervous than I planned on getting. I was surprised to see Louis and Harry waiting around the back for me.

"Lucy! You excited? Seen how big the crowd is? Must feel weird." Louis said. The crowd outside the school was ever growing. More people just kept crowding the entrance.

"Well, yeah I'm pretty excited. Just really nervous as well. And yeah, this is really weird." If I was honest, I never expected as big a turn out as this. Was something else happening that I didn't know about? Surely not all these people were turning up just too see a few old school friends perform.

"Is something else happening here as well? I mean it's a bit of a huge crowd to just see me and a few others performing." I was actually really confused.

"This wasn't just your old school you know. You really didn't read the leaflet properly." Louis winked at me , then I got the message. He was going to be performing as well.

"Are you performing alone?" It would be a bit weid seeing him up the stage by himself. He'd uploaded a few video's of himself singing a few years ago onto youtube. He was an amazing singer.

"As if. All of us boys are performing. That is if Liam decides to turn up sometime soon." I had hoped he would be inside away from the cold. I was proven wrong. Why was he still not here? The boys needed him to be here more than I did. Surely he wouldn't let them down.

"Anyway, he's supposed to be doing a solo. I refused too because I'm not as good as the others. So I asked if he wanted to and he said yeah. We can't afford to cancel the performances." It was obvious that Louis was getting nervous about Liam beign late. If he came. Louis continously kept checking his watch.

"Lets go inside. It's freezing out here!" It took a while for me to say anything. Then we all went inside. Zayn and Niall were having a conversation about something. I wasn't sure what exactly. They seemed to be keeping themselves busy. Louis and Harry joined the other two, then they started mucking about. Boys will be boys. Time kept on ticking by and I kept thinking Liam would just come strolling in the door. He never did. The boy's were settling down now, they looked worried. I knew why. The first few performances were taking place at 5pm. Which was in ten minutes. I was going to be the fourth person to perform. Out of all the performances, I was the only solo act. Apart from Liam. If only he'd turn up.

As time went by, it was only a few minutes until my performance. I was shaking like a leaf!

"Hey, don't worry hun! You'll be amazing!" Grace said, hugging me.

"I hope so!" I replied. Then all the boys came over, giving me a group hug.

"You'll blow them all away!" Harry said, then the others did a chorus of 'yeahs'. It was my time to go on. The pressure was really on now. Even if Liam wasn't here, I'd dedicate the song to him anyway.

"Next up we have... Lucy Hope!" I went on stage, smiling amd waving. The stool for me to sit on was at the front of the stage. The microphones set up especially for one to pick up the guitar and one for my voice. I got myself positioned properly, then I spoke out to the audience. I could feel, what felt like, a million eyes watching me.

"I just want to say before I start. I'm dedicating this song to someone I love with all my heart. Who I'm no longer sure feels the same way. This is for him." The audience 'awh'd' in response to what I just said.

"This is an aucoustic version of Breakeven by the script." I started strumming the strings of the guitar. I surprised myself by making no mistakes.

'Still alive but I'm barely breathing, just pray to god that I don't believe in, 'Cause I got time while he got freedom.' Just as I sang the first line, I felt another pair of eyes watching me. This time from backstage. I despretely wanted to look but I couldn't, I'd ruin my whole performance. I wanted it to be true. Was it really him? I could only hope it was.

I had finished my song. The whole audience applauded me and I felt happy tears reach the surface of my eyes.

"Thank you." I told them all. Then I rushed of stage. I searched the backstage area for him. That's when I saw him, back turned talking to the others.

"Look behind you mate." Zayn said, pointing towards me. It really was him. I could see he had been crying. Now we both were.

* * *

"It's really you. You came!" I tried to run towards him but on crutches it wasn't possible. Instead he came up too me, I nearly fell but he saved me. He lifted me up and spun me round.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much. I heard your mini speech before you started singing. How could you think I wouldn't still love you? Are you crazy?" Liam asked me. He was being serious. Kissing the top of my head, he pulled me into him and I dropped my crutches. He was now my support.

"Just with you being away from me for this long. I just thought that you might of moved on. Found a new girl." I wasn't lieing. For a while I really had thought there was no point in waiting. A part of me still said not to give up. So I never.

"No way. I never moved on because I couldn't. I regreted ever leaving you not so long after. Harry told me the truth. I should've believed you. I'm sorry." He hugged me even tighter. I never wanted him too let go. I'd been waiting too feel his arms around me again for so long. It felt like we had been apart from each other for months. When in fact it had only been a few weeks.

"You don't need to be sorry. Let's just start again. I love you so much!" Every word I spoke, I meant.

"I love you more than you can imagine." It was so sweet the way he said it. He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. In a way I wasn't really expecting the kiss to happen at first. Which made me enjoy it more. He was the first to break the kiss.

"Looks like it's time for us boys to perform. Then it's my solo." He didn't seem all that nervous about it. Although, he had done many gigs in the past. It wasn't really that big a surprise he wasn't nervous. He was used to it.

"Good luck. You'll all be amazing." We kissed again, then he and the boys went on the stage. When the boys went on, the whole audience screamed at the top of their lungs. The audience was pretty much full of girls, it was obviously going to happen as soon as they walked on. I was watching from backstage. Liam never stopped smiling, it was lovely too see. You could see by the excitement in all the boys eyes how much they were enjoying performing. This was what they were born to do after all. The boys were singing forever young. Since they never got the chance to sing it live. They decided to do it now. It was incredible. They were all such amazing singers. At first you don't realise properly, then you really hear them and it blows you away. Every single note in tune, every harmony perfectly sang. Leaves you speechless. I know I'd heard them so many times before but this just felt different. Not sure why it did, but it did. Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall came off the stage.

"Well done! That was absolutely incredible!" I gave them all a quick hug, then went back to watching Liam. They were setting the stage up ready for him. He had a guitar in his hand and he was sitting on the stool at the front of the stage. Just like I had been when I done my solo. I tried to keep out of sight of the audience. The stage was finally set up and ready.

"Before I start, I'd just like to say... I'm dedicating this to my girlfriend. She's amazing in many ways. I love her with all my heart and I know this is one of her favourite songs. So here goes, this is for you babe." After that, I bit my bottom and happy tears started flooding down down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I sort of wondered how long he'd been planning to sing this song for. He strumming the chords on the guitar then I instantly knew what song it was. When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating. I'd went through a phase where I wouldn't stop listening to it. I'd always loved the song.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart... Without saying a word, you can light up the dark." He was singing it so perfectly. I got butterflies in my stomach and I started crying unstoppably.

"Oh come here man Luce, too soft you are." Harry put his arm around me. I was so glad we'd finally cleared things up. In a way this was like a clean slate, we were starting again. Just as friends. I couldn't really be happier. This was the best week leading up to christmas ever. I couldn't ask for any more. I already had everything.

Liam finished singing, then something I hadn't seen coming happened.

"I'd like it very much for my girl to come on stage. You coming on Lucy?" I literally half sprinted towards him. I was never really sure how I had managed to not fall over.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked and the whole audience started filling up. They said a very long 'awh'. He was making me turn towards the audience of crying girls. Kind of weird that they were crying. Then again, it was kind of like one of those cheesy movies. However, this was definitely the best cheesy movie. In my mind it was anyway. I took the mic off Liam, he tried taking it back wanting to say more. Instead I decided it was my turn.

"Isn't he just amazing? I love you Liam Payne." My voice was wobbling a bit because of crying.

"I love you Lucy Hope." He said into the mic. We kissed each other and the whole room went crazy. This was the fairytale ending I was hoping for. Who said dreams don't come true? I loved Liam, he loved me. That would be the way it'd stay. Never would we leave each other again.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
